the wrong brother
by ezria.fitzgomery
Summary: She thought everything was going fine. She thought they were in love. She thought meeting the parents was taking the next step. Who knew she would fall for his brother instead, and turn her life into a complete and utter mess? Ezria fan fiction !Rated M for sexual contact and self harm
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys **_

_**I came up with this idea for an Ezria fanfic so I decided to write it , I hope you guys like it and enjoy**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Aria stared at the woods outside in the road . she's been in this car for more than 5 hours but it was worth it , she was finally getting into something serious .

To be honest she never imagined to go this far with Ethan , her boyfriend .

Ethan was a great guy , they met about a year ago and things seems to go pretty great for both of them , Ethan is handsome , well educated and his family seems to be hospitable and fun just like him .

For the first time , Ethan has decided to introduce Aria to his family so they can see how especial and great she is , they were both on their way to Los Angeles to spend their vacation with his family .

- maybe I should wear my pink shirt . I don't know but I feel like this blue one is too classy … - Aria said as Ethan cuts her off

- stop being nervous … you look beautiful and my family is not going to judge you from the clothes that you're wearing . Ethan said as he tried to make Aria relax but it didn't seem to work .

- you clearly don't know women … of course they do . Aria said as she put her head between her hands and sighed .

Ethan slowly move his hand to his legs and rubbed them , trying to calm her down as she smiled at him and kissed his hand .

- you and I are gonna be fine , my family is going to love you because I love you . Ethan said as Aria giggled .

- I love you too . Aria said as she undid her seatbelt and move her body closer to Ethan who was driving , she playfully wrapped her arms around his neck and left small wet kisses along his neck as he groaned which made her smile .

- sweetie I'm driving . Ethan said as he was trying to make Aria stop but she didn't seem to care .

- I've got special plans for you tonight … you're mind is going to explode . Aria whispered to his ear as he moaned softly , eventually she pulled back and sat back on the passenger's seat .

- and here we are . Ethan said several minutes later as he parked in front of his fancy house .

Aria looked at the house amused , it was certainly one of the biggest house that she has ever seen in her whole life , and that was just for the view , she couldn't wait to see inside the house .

- my family is not so much rich ? liar . Aria said as she turned around and faced Ethan who was blushing from her statement .

- come on , let's go . Ethan said as he opened the door and stepped outside while Aria did the same .

They both walked through the long way until they reached to the front door , he quickly knocked on the door and waited as the door got open .

- Ethan , I missed you . said Sarah "Ethan's sister" as she pulled him closer and hugged him.

- hey , I missed you too . Ethan said as he kissed his sister's cheek and turned around saw Aria who was standing there .

- umm… Sarah this is Aria … Aria this is Sarah … my beautiful sister . he said as the two girls shook hands and greet each other .

- come in … mom's in the kitchen . Sarah said as she let them in and lead them to the kitchen .

- Mom ! . Ethan exclaimed as he hugged his mother as he held his son in her embrace .

- Hi … . Aria said shyly as she approached closer to her , his mom seemed to be observing her as she saw her .

- please call me Dianne … we're a very informal family … you must be Aria . she said as they shook hands and Aria nodded her .

- it's so great to finally meet you . Dianne said as Aria smiled

- where's Ezra ?. Ethan asked curiously as Ezra stepped into the kitchen .

- what's up my none favorite sibling ?. Ezra joked as Ethan laughed and gave him a short hug .

- it's good to see you too buddy . Ethan said playfully as Ezra chuckled , he turned around as soon as he sensed a new member in the kitchen , he faced Aria , his brother's extremely beautiful girlfriend , he smiled and began talking .

- Hi , you must be Aria … I'm Ezra , Ethan's younger brother . Ezra teased as Aria blushed while they both shook hands .

Aria felt a small shiver as her fingers met Ezra's , he seemed to sense it too as he pulled back and stared at Aria amused ," how can a human be this much pretty and flawless ?" he thought as he looked at her hazel eyes .

Ezra was lost in his thoughts but he got back to reality as soon as he felt Ethan's punch on his shoulder and cut the eye contact between her and himself .

- well dinner's ready in ten minutes , why don't you guys put your stuff in Ethan's old room while we set the table ?.Dianne said as Ethan and Aria both nodded while they headed upstairs to Ethan's room .

- wow … this place is so you . Aria said cheerfully as she stepped inside Ethan's room and witnessed all Ethan's stuff around the room .

- I guess I haven't changed in the past couple years . Ethan said as Aria smiled and wrap her arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips .

As soon as things heated up Aria pulled back and saw Ethan groaning as she pulled back .

- you're mom is waiting for us … we should go back downstairs . Aria said as she stepped outside the room .

- you go .. I need to change first . Ethan said as Aria nodded and headed downstairs

The table was already set up as she walked into the kitchen , Dianne was busy cooking as Sarah was talking on her phone .

- is there anything I can help you with Dianne ?. Aria asked politely as Dianne turned around and saw the brunette standing in her kitchen .

- oh … you can put the salad on the table dear . Dianne said as she pointed to the salad plate on the counter .

- sure . Aria said simply as she grabbed the plate .

She walked to the table which placed the plate on the table , her eyes noticed a book on the sofa , she approached the sofa and grabbed the book from it .

- _to kill a mockingbird _. Aria whispered as she opened the book and looked at the pages , she found herself reading the pages and small handwritten notes that were written above the pages .

- you like it ?. Ezra asked Aria as he showed up next to her .

- Are you kidding ? it's one of my favorite books , I read it for like hundred times. Aria responded as she looked up and saw Ezra smiling .

- really ? it's one of my favorites too I never get tired of it . Ezra said as he smiled .

- I didn't know you like reading . Aria said playfully as he chuckled .

- then you must don't know that I'm actually a writer . Ezra said as Aria looked at him shocked .

- you're kidding ,right ? .Aria asked shocked as he shook his head .

- Nope . Ezra said proudly

- then why haven't I never heard your name or seen your book ?. Aria challenged him .

- probably because I don't use my full name on my books , I use Fitz instead of Fitzgerald . Ezra explained as she listened carefully then after a few moments she shouted .

- wait … so you wrote the book "mistakes"? Aria asked loudly as she made Ezra jump .

- easy there … and yes … have you read it ?. Ezra asked curiously

- like five times … it was one of the best selling novel of the year . Aria said as Ezra blushed then and giggled from Aria's tone then she continued .

- I don't get it … why don't you use your full name ?. Aria asked as Ezra's face changed to sad , it took a few seconds for him to answer .

- umm… no reason . he lied as he turned around and looked at his mom .

- guys … dinner !. Sarah shouted as everyone found their way to the kitchen .

_**End of chapter 1 **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it , and I hope you don't hate me for Ethan and Aria's relationship , don't worry it won't last .**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think and tell me if you want this story to be continued .**_

_**Love you guys **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys **_

_**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and supports , you guys are truly the best people in the world .**_

_**A guest asked me how old are everyone … well I tell you that Ethan is the oldest brother and then it's Sarah and then it's Ezra so Ezra is the youngest member of the family .**_

_**Aria is also younger than Ethan and Ezra but their age differences maybe in like two or three years not many .**_

_**I hope you like it **_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_guys … dinner !." Sarah shouted as everyone found their way to the kitchen ._

Dinner went surprisingly good , Aria had a chance to talk about herself and her family in front of Ethan's family and they seemed to be impressed .Ethan told the story of how they met in the class while they were stuck there because of the storm which was kind of funny because Aria couldn't stand him in the first place , and she thought he was an abusive guy . on the other hand … Dianne kept telling stories about Ethan and all his abilities and skills while everyone were listening , laughing and joking .

They all seemed to have fun and joining to each conversation but Ezra , he was a mysterious guy , he was quiet during the dinner , barely speak or laugh , others seemed to find this normal but Aria didn't . she noticed the sweat on his forehead , the way he drinks , it was like he was mad or tired of something but she couldn't tell what . maybe he was just not that much impressed by her , unlike Ethan's mom and sister . there was something about him that Aria couldn't explain , he looked pretty welcoming and warm blooded when they got to the house but now … it was like he wasn't feeling anything .

Aria have been staring at Ezra and she seemed to pay absolutely no attention to the people around her , she was just simply looking at him and after a few moments he seemed to realize that as well as he looked up and meet her eyes . Aria quickly looked away which made Ezra chuckle quietly as Aria blushed .

"what ?" Sarah asked Ezra curiously as he shrugged while everyone in the table looked at him , trying not to answer her question .

"thank you Dianne , dinner was really delicious " Aria changed the subject , trying to get him off the hook as he smirk to himself . Dianne looked at Aria smiling as she nodded .

" thanks mom it was delicious … Aria is actually a great cook though " Ethan continued as Aria blushed unstoppably .

" wow … is there anything that you are not good at Aria ?" Ezra asked playfully as he rose his eyebrows while she only nodded him and gave him a soft smile .

They all helped and cleaned up the table as Aria helped and washed the dishes , by the time she was over she headed back to the room and found Ethan sleeping on the bed peacefully . she smiled at him as she pulled the blanket on his body and gave him a kiss on the cheek .

Aria was walking downstairs as she heard whispers from the kitchen , she didn't continued and stopped on the stairs .

" you cannot act like this while they're here … show them some respect" Dianne was saying to someone but Aria couldn't tell who .

"respect ? after everything that he has done-" Ezra responded as Dianne cut him off , Aria could tell that Ezra was mad and he was probably mad at Ethan but she didn't know why . to be honest Ethan barely even mentioned to Aria that he has a brother while they've been dating .

" you can't hold on to the past anymore … I thought you were over it "

" I was … until he showed up here " Ezra said madly as he shook his head , after a few moments of silence Ezra finally made a move and grabbed the bottle of scotch and walked out to the yard as he slammed the door behind him .

Aria slowly came down stairs and went to the kitchen , she quietly poured a glass of water for herself and try to stay out of their business , but it just seemed so strange , "what did Ethan possibly do that make his brother so angry of him ?"Aria thought herself .

She got out of her thoughts as soon as she heard someone calling her .

"Aria dear … I'm going to bed , if you need anything make yourself at home " Dianne smiled at her as she returned her smile and waited for her to go upstairs .

The room was dark , Aria was the only one in there , she took a look around and observed everything , the big long book shelves in front of her seemed to interested her as she slowly walked towards it , she had no rush , step by step she approached to it and looked at all different books , most of them were historical . she guessed Dianne was in to history .

Aria's eyes turned away and looked at the frame that was on the table , she grabbed it and held it in her hands . it was s nice picture of a very happy family , Dianne standing in the middle as Ethan and Sarah were standing in each sides of her while Ezra was standing next to his sister . he was wrapping his arms around her skinny body as they were all smiling happily , but there were no signs of the father of the family . Ethan have never talked to her about his father , just like Ezra , the only thing that she knew was that Ethan's father is a governor who lives in Los Angeles but far away from them. His parents got divorced just like hers when he was eighteen .

Aria placed the frame back on the table as she looked around to find something more interesting , she was sleepless and needed to find something to entertain herself .

She noticed the poor lights that were from their yard . she walked towards the window to see outside , her eyes went on Ezra who was sitting by himself on the grass , watching the sky as he was drinking scotch while his back was on her . Aria couldn't help but stare , her eyes weren't leaving him alone , he was closely like Ethan , he was tall and super handsome , he even seemed to be an athletic because of his strong muscles and perfectly shaped body , and those blue eyes … they were driving Aria crazy , she knew she shouldn't be so sensitive about his boyfriend's brother's eyes and well … body but Aria didn't have any control on herself .

She finally found her hobby , she grabbed a blanket from the couch and walked outside as she slowly closed the door behind her that no one can hear her . she walked down the stairs as she walked calmly towards Ezra , he didn't seemed to realize that he was no longer alone .

It was a great night , the stars were shining in the sky , moon was appeared in the most beautiful way , all quiet , the only voice that it could be heard was the sound of the wind . their house was built in one of the upper neighborhoods in Los Angeles , it was on the hill which had an amazing view , the lights of the city were breathtaking , but in the mean time it was so calm and simple .

"rough night ?" Aria asked him as he took a short look at her and then continued to drink his alcohol . it took a few moments for him to respond as Aria sat next to him on the grass as she was wrapping the blanket around herself .

" rough year " Ezra said without making any eye contact with her .

" may I know why ?" she asked innocently as she looked at him directly , causing him to took his gaze from the sky and look at her .

"believe me … you don't want to know … even I'm still processing " Ezra took another sip of his drink as Aria watched him to .

" then it must be pretty bad "

" oh yeah …" Ezra said which made her giggle , he turned around and see the beautiful lady next to her , laughing in the cutest way in the world , a soft smile came across his face too .

" what ?" Ezra asked coldly as soon as he realized that Aria was watching every move of his .she finally broke her silence and blurted out .

" did I say or do something that made you feel upset? Uncomfortable? because you kind of change your mood after we talked earlier " She explained as he listened to every words of hers as he was looking at her .

" this isn't about you … I promise " he shook his head as he continued .

" this is just about me being held on past , being a complete loser –" he said miserably as she cut him off

" you're kidding right ? you're one of the most youngest successful writer in the world , you should be proud of yourself "

" not everyone thinks the way that you do Aria , especially my family … well mostly my mom . she wanted me to continue my ancestors' path just like Ethan but … as always I was the stubborn one … the one who disobeys his parents and follows his own dream " Ezra told her sadly as he was staring at the bottle in his hands .

" is that why you don't use your full name on your books ?"

" for one …yeah " he nodded her .

" I must admit Ethan is really lucky to have someone like you … so damn lucky "

" then I must admit that you're a very mysterious person "she said playfully he looked at her lustful hazel eyes while he was trying to read them , they were both staring at each other , unaware of the world around them , they were lost in the moment , but Ezra gently looked away caused Aria to look back to and took her eyes away from his .

" it's late … you should probably go to bed "

" what am I ? your child ?" she responded as he looked at her with a funny face .

" no … but seriously you need to sleep … I promised Ethan that I will take you guys tomorrow around the city so … besides you must be exhausted after like 6 hours being in a car "

" alright buddy … I got it " she stood up as he chuckled .

" and umm… if you really want to be happy … don't care about what others say or think that you should do … just do what you really enjoy" she told him as he was looking at her with his face turned in his back.

She slowly disappeared in the house as Ezra was watching every move that she made . she was perfect , funny , and she was a reader , most people find reading something boring and not interesting but not her ."who is this girl ?" Ezra thought himself .

The next day went pretty good , as Ezra promised he took Aria and Ethan around the city as they visited different places , they all seemed to have fun except the fact that Ezra had a splitting headache because he had too much drink last night but the only people who knew about this was himself and Aria , which they decided to keep it quiet and don't tell others . every second that came and passed was so exciting for Aria , she has never been in Los Angeles and she was never familiar with its culture or people . people always stay in their own business .

" we should go to the beach too " Ethan stated as Ezra was driving back their house as Aria was sitting in the back seat .

" I'll take you guys later , I need to do something today " Ezra answered as he was busy driving

" do what ?" Ethan challenged him as Ezra turned around and looked at him, he remained silent and didn't respond him as Ethan sighed . Aria could tell there was something going on between the two brother , she wanted to know what it was but she didn't dare to ask , not that she was scared of both of them but she just didn't want to make them uncomfortable , there was already a high tension between them and she didn't want to make things worse . after several minutes of driving in silence they finally headed back to the house .

" why is the door open ?" Ethan looked at the front door which was wide open . they get out of the car and they could her loud voices from the house. Ethan gave Ezra a questioning look as Ezra shrug , in the mean time they looked at each other worriedly as they both headed back to the house quickly .

" what's going on ?" Aria asked Ethan as he grabbed her hand gently and walked towards the door .

" nothing honey " Ethan avoided answering her as they all three reached for the front door .

By now they could all hear loud voices , it looked like there was a struggle in the house . Ezra didn't wait any longer and rushed into the house while Ethan and Aria followed him and walked behind him . as soon as they were inside the house they could see Dianne standing in front an old man who seemed to be familiar for Ezra and Ethan as Aria saw the expression in their faces .

" what are you doing here ?" Ethan said aggressively and loud at the same time caused Aria to pull away her hand and take a step back but Ethan wasn't in a place to talk to her right now . Ezra yet remained quiet and watched his older brother as he approached closer and placed his hand on Aria's shoulder gently , Aria who seemed to be a little scared of this scene looked at Ezra confused .

" get out !" Ethan yelled as the old man approached his mother .

" I'm not done here !" the old man responded calmly as Ethan got more angry

" yes you are !" Ethan shouted as they were all watching him , no one didn't know what to say but all the members of the family knew pretty good that this scene wasn't Aria's place . they couldn't have this fight in front of her . as Aria was getting more and more confused ,Ezra finally made a move .

" I'll take Aria out … " Ezra said as Aria looked at him surprisingly but she knew this was not the time for her to disagree , she quietly nodded as she and Ezra headed back outside .

" get in the car " Ezra ordered as Aria looked at him more and more confused .

" what is happening in there ? " Aria asked nervously as Ezra sighed.

" get in the car … please ?"Ezra pleaded as Aria rolled her eyes and got into the car .

" can I at least know where we are going ?" Aria questioned sarcastically as Ezra looked at him with a soft chuckle , "how could he even be chuckling right now ?" Aria thought herself .

" we can't be here right now … I take you to my apartment"

_**End of chapter 2 **_

_**Thank you guys for your attention , I hope you enjoyed this chapter . reviews are always appreciated , please review and tell me your theories and thoughts on this chapter .**_

_**I'll update when I receive enough reviews .**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hi guys **_

_**sorry for updating this late , I was in vacation . I hope you enjoy it .**_

_**chapter 3**_

" _we can't be here right now … I take you to my apartment" _

_**Earlier that day , at night **_

" welcome " Ezra said as he opened the door and turned on the lights , Aria yet was surprised because of the view , she expected to see modern furniture and fancy lights and all these stuff but it wasn't like that at all . it was so simple , the furniture was comfortable and not so expensive , it was a little dark but she didn't mind , she looked at the small apartment and couldn't find a single thing that would relate Ezra to his family , there were pictures of him and his friends on his counter , right next to the picture of him and his siblings . Sarah was always between Ezra and Ethan . they looked happy but it was an old picture , God knows what was going on behind those happy faces . Aria looked around and paid attention to the film collections next to his TV . she approached it and knelt down on the floor as Ezra was preparing coffee for both of them in the kitchen .

" wow … who knew Ethan's brother would be a black and white movie fan ?" Aria joked as Ezra turned at her and chuckled .

" only the biggest fan "

" nope …. I'm the biggest fan , you can't compete with me " Aria said playfully as she walked to him and leant down on the counter , watching him as he was handing her coffee to her .

"seriously ?"Ezra asked amused as he stood in the opposite side of the counter and leant on it as Aria nodded and observed him .

" hmm… I can sit here all night and watch B&W movies and don't get tired " she explained as Ezra listened and chuckled at her statement

"what ?" Aria questioned him as she smiled and looked at him confused .

" honestly I thought I was boring but now … you're just as boring as I am "

" and why is that ?" Aria asked calmly as she watched him cold blooded

" you like black and white movies … and reading , and well plus you like me too " Ezra teased her as she giggled but didn't lose the conversation , she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head .

" I don't like you " now it was her turn to tease him but the only thing he did was to stare at him as he scoffed and was trying to find a good answer to make it up to her .

" you've read my book so you do like me "

" I can't say no to that " Aria said as she next on the stool in front of Ezra , she took a sip of her coffee as she was looking down , trying to distract herself , after a few moments she felt Ezra's gaze on herself but she didn't dare to stare him back , she didn't want things to get complicated , eventually she looked up and tried to distract him for herself .

" so … umm… are you gonna tell me who that guy was in your house ?" Aria questioned him as soon as she looked up , which made him to look away and drank his coffee , he denied to answer her but he knew he couldn't ignore her forever , eventually she would ask Ethan about it and it was certainly not good for her to ask him .

"my dad " he said coldly as he took a sip of his coffee and looked on the ground .Aria could sense that he wasn't really comfortable with this conversation but she couldn't let it go , if she was going to be a part of this family she had to know about this .

" your dad? Wh-why was he yelling then ?"

" that's what he always does " Ezra scoffed as he thought about his father's history

" I thought your parents are divorced –"

" they are … it seems like he doesn't want to let go of our family ."

" why would he – "Aria started again but Ezra cut her off and continued himself

" look Aria … no offence but I think Ethan should be the one who answers this questions …not me " Ezra talked her out but it only made Aria more brave

" why not ?" she challenged him but he shook his head and looked away , he didn't want to be any misunderstanding between himself and Aria , he didn't want to answer him , the more they talked the more he got attracted to her and it was inappropriate for him to fall for his brother's girlfriend .

" because I'm not your boyfriend … Ethan is " he responded seriously as he got up and took the cups with him while Aria was looking at him but , denied to look at him back , Ethan once made a mistake but Ezra couldn't be like him , he couldn't be the one who seduces Aria .

" do you wanna watch a movie ?" Ezra asked him as he was trying to change the subject , after a couple moments of staring at each other eventually Aria responded him by getting up and going to the living room as she sat on the couch

"sure " she smiled as Ezra returned him and went to pick a movie , after a few choices , they finally agreed on one movie ,Ezra played it as he went back to the couch and joined Aria . he kept a small distance between himself and Aria as they were both enjoying the movie .

Several minutes after the movie started , Ezra woke up with the sounds of the TV , it was half of the movie , he looked around and found Aria curling up in his side as she resting her head on Ezra's shoulder while her hands were wrapping around his waist . as the matter of fact Ezra was a bit surprised by their position , Aria was sleeping against his strong arms , she must have been really tired or else she wouldn't do that , Ezra rested his hand on Aria's back as he was stroking her hair , he wanted to find a way to get rid of this situation but it seemed impossible , eventually he had to wake up Aria , he looked at his watch , it was middle of the night, he was surprised that Ethan hasn't called him or Aria , he must have been really busy fighting with their father .

" Aria ? " Ezra whispered in her ear as she tighten her grip around his waist and let out a soft groan against his neck , it sounded like she was half awake.

"here … let me take you to bed " Ezra said as he loosened her grip and got up from the couch , he picked up Aria bridal style as he walked to the bedroom , she was resting her arms around his neck as her head was on his shoulder , he hated to admit that he was enjoying of feeling her body against his , he wanted to stay on that moment , the temptation was so high for him , he had an urge to kiss her , to kiss her soft lips and tastes her sweet lipstick , to suck her lips and thrust his tongue deep in her mouth and breaths her scent , he was lost in his thoughts , but he let it go , he couldn't cheated on his brother , sure Ethan wasn't always so bonding with him but he couldn't do it , especially what if Aria rejects him ? what if he ruins the whole trip for her and Ethan , they weren't even living in the same state , they were thousands miles away from each other , still all he could think was that how someone like Aria would date Ethan ? they were in the opposite sides , she was artistic , well read but Ethan was more modern , he didn't like old movies or books unless Aria makes him interested in these stuff .

He let go of his temptation and throw Aria gently on the bed as he pulled a blanket on her greatly shaped body ,her head was resting on the pillow as she was sleeping peacefully .

Ezra couldn't resist anymore , he approached her and placed a chaste short kiss on her pink lips as he was making sure she had been sleeping . he slowly came out of the room and closed the door behind himself , for Ezra , Aria wasn't just a temptation , she was like a magnet and he was like a piece of iron that gets attached to it over and over , he couldn't let her go , it was only two days that she has been here and he was already falling for her, they were both so alike , the way she talked about books and when she had memorized all the dialogs from a movie … it drove Ezra crazy , it was almost like two years since he had a girlfriend and he needed to settle but he never could find the right girl for himself , but now when he is finally attracted to a girl … she is taken by his brother , no matter how much he wanted her , she was never going to be with him , she was never going to kiss him .

He pushed his thought out of his brain and laugh at himself … how could he even think of those stuff? . he cursed himself for being such a jerk that thinks of being with someone else's girlfriend , he placed a glass of water next to him as he was laying on the couch , he made himself comfortable as he was staring at the ceiling , thinking of everything that has happened in the past two years , thinking of how his life became hell , and how he became obsessed with his job and didn't care about anything that was happening around him . he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately , the exhaustion has took all over his body and he couldn't resist anymore , he just needed to rest , be free from all of the thoughts and memories , be free of his past , of his killing thoughts , just like that .. he couldn't go back to the person he was before , he couldn't go back to that dark place , even if he wanted to he couldn't , he had to fight with his thoughts , he couldn't get close to Aria , he wasn't his , he was Ethan's . the only way that he could stay away from her is that he should stop caring , stop fixing his big brother's troubles . Ezra's mind kept hunting him until he finally managed to sleep peacefully . he didn't know how much he could fight with his wants , he was reaching to the breaking point , he didn't have an anchor for his urges .

LB

Her eyes flutter open as she was waking up , she looked around herself for a couple of moments , unsure about where she was until she finally remembered her last memory of last night , she had no idea what she wanted to do next , but she knew one thing pretty clear , something that frightened her , but more got her confused .

Still not moving from the soft sheets of the bed as she was hugging the extra pillows on the bed , she heard the sound of her phone ringing next to her on the nightstand , she turned around and lay on the other side as she took her phone and recognized the dialer . Aria wasn't sure if she should pick it up , not after what happened last night , she had to figure things out first but more importantly she was worried that he might not be too happy about it so she decided to answer it .

"hey there "

" hey … I've been trying to reach you… where are you ?" Ethan asked her worriedly on the other line as soon as Aria answered him .

" um… I … I'm at Ezra's place … he brought me here last night " Aria could tell that Ethan was a little sad about her answer , what was going on between there two brothers ? what were they hiding ? . she waited for Ethan to respond but she knew perfectly that this won't end well .

" why would he take you there ? … " he asked with a slight of anger in his voice and surely it wasn't unnoticed by Aria , she didn't know what to say to him , didn't know what he wanted her to say

" whatever … I will come and pick you up … I need to talk to you about something " Aria didn't let him finish as she cut him off

" no … don't … I just woke up … I will come to you myself … I'll text you bye " she hung up immediately and didn't wait for him to reply , she was more stressed than ever , she had no idea what was wrong with her , or maybe she did but she was too afraid to admit it .

She slowly got up and went to the bathroom which was in Ezra's room . she slowly closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror , looking at her glowing eyes as she rose her hand slowly and pressed her fingers on her soft lips , feeling them as she kept staring at herself in the mirror . she didn't know how she felt , what she wanted , the only thing she knew at the moment was that she was at her boyfriend's brother's apartment . the guy that she only knew for two days , she knew this was wrong . she knew she shouldn't be attracted to him , she knew she shouldn't think of him but she couldn't shake the feelings that were building inside her every time he approached her , every time she gets close to him . she perfectly knew she shouldn't feel this way , that she shouldn't turn on every time he talked to her , that she shouldn't feel the butterflies in her stomach … but she did and she couldn't deny it .

She slowly stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the living room , from the short distance , she spotted Ezra who was sitting on the kitchen chair and working with his laptop as he was drinking his coffee . he didn't seem to notice her and she was glad he didn't , she didn't want him to see how worried and nervous she was , this territory was new to her , she had never been like this , she was never a cheater . she wasn't that kind of girl who would sleep around and don't care . she loved Ethan , she cared about him more than anything , they were complete with each other .

thinking of these didn't stop her from turning on . she felt a slight tingle between her thighs , the temptation was too high for her. She squeezed her legs but it didn't seem to help her from getting wet , she could sense how wet she was right now but she had to stop it , her breath was becoming more and more heavy as she approached , finally he dared himself and looked at her beautiful hazel eyes , looked at her casually as he offered her a smile .

" hi "

She was speechless as she nodded him quietly , he could tell that she was avoiding him as she passed him and went to the coffee maker as she poured herself a mug of coffee .

" how did you sleep ?" he wanted to make a conversation with her but it only make Aria more wet and swollen than she already was .

"fine" she simply answered as she felt Ezra's gaze on her as she was standing on her back to him . he couldn't figure her out . last night she kept asking him questions but today she barely speaks a word to him ? what was wrong with this girl ?he kept staring at her but she received nothing from her , eventually he couldn't take it anymore .

"okay … what's going on ? did I do something wrong ?- " he didn't get the chance to finish his statement as Aria turned around quickly and looked at him nervously as she cut him off .

" why did you kiss me ?" she blurted out seriously as she looked at him . he froze , he didn't know what to say , wasn't she sleep ? he was so sure of that , damn she played him very good .she kept staring at him but now Ezra was the one who broke the eye contact with him , he got up from the chair and walked to the sink , put his mug in it as he start rinsing it . Aria's widen as she saw how speechless he was at the moment , but she was not going to let it go . she got close to him as she turned off the faucet , he didn't protest as he kept staring at his wet hands . Aria followed his gaze but she didn't continue .

"why did you kiss me ?" she repeated one more time as Ezra looked at her doubting .

"I … I'm sorry "

" I don't an apologize … I want an answer !" she said a little angrily as she rose her voice .

" I don't know … okay ? believe me … I'm just as confused as you !" she took a step back as she heard him rising his voice to the edge . she has never expected to see him like this but she could see that he was telling the truth .he furiously ran his hands through his hair as Aria watched him . he looked like a bomb which was going to explode any time . she needed to stop him , she slowly approached him and took his hands down with hers , he didn't resist but he avoided to look at her . Aria honestly didn't know what was going through her mind , she didn't know what to do , what to say , but she knew that him being near her could go wrong , could ruin everything . she kept holding his hands as he finally dared himself to look at her in the eye . she placed innocence kisses on the palms of his hands as he watched her . he knew he had to stop her , knew that he had to stop the feeling of wanting her but he didn't have a strength to , he was desperate for her , wanting to feel her … every inch of her amazing body , wanted to feel her hot skin against his but he knew he couldn't , he wasn't allowed to , no matter how much he wanted to , he couldn't be the cheater , he couldn't do this to Ethan no matter how much he deserved it … he shouldn't be like him .

" I … I know I shouldn't … do it … I knew I shouldn't get close to you … but I couldn't stop myself … I'm…" he whispered as she was listening to him carefully

" you're what ?" Aria whispered panting as she was breathing more heavily than ever , she was closing the gap between them , she didn't want to but she couldn't fight with her body .

"I'm dangerous … and I don't wanna hurt you … you're beautiful … perfect … you're all I want … but you're not mine … I'm not allowed to – " he was talking but he got interrupted by her , she didn't let him finish as she gave up on her body's argue and crashed her lips to his , kissing him with the all power that she had , kissing him as hard as she could . not so surprisingly Ezra kissed him back as fast as he could , as soon as he felt her delicate lips on his , he could taste her delicious strawberry lipstick .after a few minutes that seemed like eternity Aria opened her mouth and allowed him to thrust his tongue deep inside of her mouth as her own tongue as feeling his . they were both like hungry to feel each other, to explore themselves , he wrapped his hands around her lower waist as he ran his fingers under her blouse , feeling her hot skin , her heat . she moaned to his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he picked her up and placed her on the counter . she wrapped her legs around him as she let him stay between her thighs . moans fell from her lips as she felt his erection pressing against her lower stomach , almost just on the band of her dress . he yet , could feel the heat of her swollen clit against his , he knew this was wrong but he couldn't care less . he eventually gave up in her mouth and travelled kisses down to her neck and her ear . his mouth placed sweet kisses through her skin as he bite and sucked every inch of her , moans fell from her mouth nonstop as she arched against him . she could feel his throbbing cock against her body , they were already went so far … she didn't know what to do , the only thing she cared about at the moment was her body's desire . one of his hand left her back as the other one pulled her closer to his body , leaving no space between them .

His hand came up and cupped one of her breast as she moaned in pleasure and put her hand on his hand as she squeezed it . he ran his thumb against her erect nipples as his head turned down and sucked it furiously , like a baby . Aria almost screamed in pleasure she felt his strong teeth biting her nipple as he came up and sucked hard on her neck .

They were both out of control , none of them seemed to stop and ending this amazing feel that was going through their body . pleasure was bulding deep inside their veins as they both groan against each other . Aria looked up at her with the lustful eyes as she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair , he moaned to her mouth as her lips came to his and bite his bottom lip.

They were both thirsty as they were devouring each other but suddenly they both froze as they heard the sound of Aria's phone , she wanted to ignore it as she pull Ezra closer with her tiny hand but Ezra didn't , he had no idea why he had kissed her back in the first place , it was like reality hit him , it hit him so hard , he didn't want this , he didn't want to became a cheater , he didn't want to ruin things for Aria , he couldn't .

He pulled back immediately as Aria looked at him confused and surprisingly as she was panting , desperate for air in her lungs , Ezra took a short look at her as he shook his head , Aria yet just realized what she had done , she realized how much she messed up .

He took a couple of steps back from her as she jumped off the counter and rushed to her phone , Ezra was watching her as he witnessed a panic expression in her face but he wasn't surprised , because Ethan was calling her . they both stared at each other for a few moments until she finally gathered herself and broke the eye contact with him , she quickly declined his call and took her shoulder bag as she rushed out of the apartment . Ezra didn't stop her , he couldn't , he knew it was wrong , he knew he would only hurt her if he gets close to him , he was even surprised that he hadn't hurt her while she was in his apartment , he guessed she had a strong power on him , a power that she shouldn't have and he shouldn't feel .

He furiously punched into the closest wall around him as he smashed the vase next to him , he had to somehow relieve himself from all the guilt and faults .

Aria yet ran down at his stairs as she rushed outside . she just made a move to his boyfriend's brother , she just made out with the wrong brother , with a guy she shouldn't have .

What has she done?

_**End of chapter 3**_

_**What's gonna happen next ? is Aria going to tell Ethan about her hot make out session with Ezra ? why is Ezra acting weird ? what happened between these two brothers .**_

_**Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviewers , I didn't expect to receive this much love and support for this story but you made me more happier than ever .. please please share your thoughts and theories with me , I can use them in my story , and make it better for you.i will update the next chapter as soon as I get enough reviews . followers / favorites / reviews are appreciated as alway**_

_**p.s. tell me if you want me to write sneak peeks for the next chapters **_

_**thank you **_

_**and don't forget to check out my other story "back to me" . that one is a biggy haha**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys **_

_**I just wanted to say thank you for your amazing reviews . I hope you enjoy.**_

_she just made a move to his boyfriend's brother , she just made out with the wrong brother , with a guy she shouldn't have ._

sitting on the bench quietly as she was stilling processing the last few hours in her minds .

Aria Montgomery was never that kind of girl who cheats her boyfriend and let the lust and desire decided for her but she made a mistake . she let herself coming close to a guy who was even more damaged than she was .

She didn't know what to think . she was speechless , her deadly thoughts were killing her from inside , how could she leave with this guilt ? she just made out with her boyfriend's brother . what would Ethan think if he finds out ? should she even tell him ? Aria's plan was to keep it quiet because she knew how furious Ethan can become sometime , he didn't have much control on his anger which is why Aria was never looking for a fight between them , and it seem to work just fine for the couple .

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even pay attention to any single word of Ethan who was sitting next to her on the bench .

Her eyes were on the sea in front of her , it was truly one of the greatest and prettiest view that she has ever witnessed in her life . all of a sudden she felt a warm heat taking her hand with his as reality hit her , she turned her head and faced him as she gave him a weak smile .

" Are you okay babe ?" Ethan asked as he brushed a lock of hair away from Aria's face and tugged it behind her ear .

" yeah why do you ask ?" she knew why he was asking but she didn't know why she said it

"you kinda spaced out …"

" sorry … I got distracted for a moment … so how long ?" she tried to ignore the fact that she wasn't listening to the love of her life at all . as she was looking at him … she could tell that he wasn't going to let it go , a strange expression came on his face as he stared at Aria for a matter of time until he gave up and continued his own words .

" I don't know for sure … but a couple of days I guess "

" well I'll go with you … you can't leave me –" Ethan cut her off and continued himself

" Aria I don't want to leave you here either … but I can't take you with me … you don't wanna be involve in this … trust me " he finished as Aria looked down and bit her inner lip .

" then … I'll go back to New York … " she said as he looked at her in a puzzle face

" why ? you can stay here with my family - "

" yeah but you won't be here … and I will be alone " she said as he quickly responded

"you won't be alone … you will stay with my family until I get back … it's only a couple of days … you can hang out with my sister … and Ezra " Aria looked up at him as soon as she heard Ezra's name , there was no way she would hang out with Ezra while his boyfriend was gone , it was too tempting for both of them .

Her eyes were widen as she was trying to put the words together and talk but she couldn't , she felt her knees go weak and shuddered , what was wrong with her ? she couldn't even control her body when she hears his name ?

" he didn't … do anything last night like hurting you … or say some stuff … did he ?" Ethan asked seriously as Aria was staring at him confusingly , what was he implying ?as much as she was terrified from this topic between her and Ezra but she didn't why Ethan would think that he might hurt her.

" no of course not … why would you think that ?" she was trying not to show her worried face and she was success .

" no reason … just be careful with him while I'm gone " Ethan warned as Aria nodded quietly . she didn't want to bother him with the questions that he was obviously avoiding to answer . she couldn't understand these two , but she was pretty sure that something did happen between them in the past and now it was her duty to find out .

She smiled as she felt Ethan's arms around her tiny waist as he pulled her closer to his side and kissed her forehead , they enjoyed each other's company until they headed home .

LB

Ethan stepped inside of the room as he started packing his stuff in his suitcase , mostly he took some clothes and emergency stuff just in case , while he was busy thinking about how things are going to be for Aria while he is out of town , he heard someone knocking on his door , asking for permission as he responded .

Stepping inside , Ezra came in as he approached his older brother uncomfortably , Ethan called him earlier and told him that they need to talk but he didn't know about what , his mind was kept thinking that Aria may have told Ethan about their hot making out session in his apartment but on the other hand he didn't think that she would tell him because she was the one who came to him first .

He swallowed hard as he was waiting for any kinda action from Ethan while he was standing near him .

Ezra noticed a picture in Ethan's wallet which was placed on the bed , he took a exact look at it as he saw Ethan wrapping his arms around Aria as he was spinning her around while she was laughing surprisingly beautiful . a soft smile came and sat on his lips as he saw how happy she looked , how happy they looked , but his smiled disappeared soon enough as he thought about himself , he could have all of this , all of loves and everything he wanted , he could be like this photo but he didn't encourage himself to go for happiness , he was too scared , too scared of hurting again .

Ezra looked up at his brother quickly as he heard him clearing his throat to get his attention . he stood there quiet as he looked at his brother .

" mom said you're leaving … " Ezra started a conversation , hoping that Ethan would continue and lucky him , he saw Ethan as he nodded in silent and keep looking at him directly .

" only for a couple of days … until I fix things up " Ethan said as Ezra scoffed at his statement , Ethan yet remained quiet and glared at him .

" but Aria is staying here until I get back " he finished as Ezra looked away from him , he didn't know what to say . a part of him wished that he would take Aria with him but the other part didn't want to stay away from her .

"okay" he simply replied as Ethan stared at him , he knew what Ethan wanted to say … and he wasn't prepared for it.

"do me a favor … while I'm gone … keep your distance with Aria … " Ethan said seriously as Ezra looked at him with widen eyes , he was the one who should say this not Ethan .

He ran a hand through his hair before looking at Ethan again and reply .

"okay … but I only do this not because of you told me to …I'll do it because I'm not like you " Ezra said as he smirked proudly and found his way back downstairs , leaving Ethan alone by himself on the room as he headed downstairs .

As soon as he reached to the floor , he heard the most amazing sound in his life , Aria's giggle was filling the room as she was sitting , talking to Sarah in the living room , from his shoulder he turned his head and glanced at Aria who was sitting there cheerfully , "how can he stay away from this girl ?"he thought as he looked away and reached for the front door but stopped as soon as he heard someone calling out his name .

" Ezra buddy … what's up ?" Sarah said as she got up from the couch and walked to him while Aria remained on the couch silently as she was trying to avoid him , she could tell that he was looking at him and it was getting to obvious despite his sister in the room . she looked up casually as she faced him who was talking to his sister .

" nothing much … I am actually heading home "he said

" why don't you stay here ?" Sarah asked him as he tore his eyes away from her and looked at Aria who was staring at him too . he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by staying .

" I've got tons of works … and writing …" he was making excuses but his sister didn't seem to be convinced .

" I don't know for answer … you're staying " she said as she took his hand and guided him to the kitchen while he sighed and followed him .

The rest of the day has been awful for Ezra , at first he had to witness his brother's goodbye kisses with Aria as she was replying them happily , then he had to stay there awkwardly with Aria and Sarah as Sarah was trying to keep them busy .

All day Aria didn't seem to have problem with him being around , or at least she was pretending not to , it kinda amazed Ezra that she could act so normally around him like nothing had happened between them but he didn't know that Aria wasn't acting normal , she was just trying to keep her mind off from Ezra but she failed , she couldn't stop thinking about him , about everything that has happened with him , he was a mysterious person , he never shared anything about himself , he and Ethan didn't seem to come along really good , they always looked at each other with some hate or revenge in their eyes .

Aria figured that probably Ethan did something in the past because Ezra was so furious at him the night that they arrived , she was wondering that why Ethan didn't say anything to her about this , but she wanted to find out the truth , she needed to know if she was going to stay with Ethan .

This wasn't what she had planned , her plan was to meet Ethan's family and take her relationship in something more serious than ever , she had never planned to make out with Ethan's brother . even though it was a mistake ,making out with him but it still felt so good and right , she had no idea how

She was lost in her thoughts and imagination as she was washing her face with cold water as she looked at herself in the mirror , she didn't sense any different ,her lips were still a bit sore but she didn't care at all . all she could think of right now was how her body cheated on her , how her body reacted against his touch , against his lips , she was full of lust and guilt and she didn't know what else to do , Ethan deserved to know the truth but she couldn't stand the idea of losing him , if she tells the truth not only she will destroy her relationship but she will ruin things for Ezra too .

She jumped out of her skin as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom and saw a certain person sitting on the edge of her bed in her room . he was looking at her with his eyes full of questions , she didn't know what to do as she remained silent in her place , she didn't move or even blink .

Unwanted … his eyes roamed over her body with full desire and lust , he couldn't keep his eyes off from her perfectly shaped body , she was wearing black tank top with no bra , her breasts were settled in their place just fine , and she was wearing black shorts as well , he couldn't resist with her , all he wanted right now was to run to her and taste her pink lips again and again as he was discovering every inch of her body with his hands , he wanted to touch her , to make her come as she screamed his name in pleasure , he wanted feel her walls tightening around him as she comes undone but he couldn't , he was not allowed to .

he pushed back his thoughts as he felt himself harden , he could tell that Aria was just like him as he felt her shiver . she didn't move or say anything in this time , but he knew that she had noticed that what he was thinking of .

" we need to talk" Ezra said as he finally found enough power to speak.

_**End of chapter 4**_

_**What the hell is going on between these two brothers? Will Aria be able to figure it out ? can Aria and Ezra fight against their wants and lust and stay away from each other especially now that Ethan's gone ? read more in the next chapter .**_

_**Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews , it means a world to me and keep reviewing , they are always inspiring .**_

_**I hope I get you guys interested , please share your thoughts and theories with me and tell me what do you think has happened between Ethan and Ezra . I love you all **_

_**I will update as soon as the reviews reach to 40 .**_

_**Thank you all**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys **_

_**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and supports , it means the world to me .**_

_**And so so sorry for updating so late , I was on a trip and I didn't have access to WiFi . thanks for sticking with me , I hope you enjoy **_

_he pushed back his thoughts as he felt himself harden , he could tell that Aria was just like him as he felt her shiver . she didn't move or say anything in this time , but he knew that she had noticed that what he was thinking of__ ._

" _we need to talk" Ezra said as he finally found enough power to speak__._

Aria started breathing heavily as soon as she heard Ezra's voice , suddenly she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she tried not to flinch , after looking away for a few minutes Aria dared and walked pass him as she went to the dresser and grabbed herself new clothes and definitely new _underwear_, Ezra yet was kinda feeling challenging as he kept sitting on the edge of the bed while he kept looking at her . her back was on his face his lustful eyes were roaming all over her thighs and ass , this situation was too hard for him to resist , yet he was back in reality as Aria's sound sang in his ears .

" talk about what ?" she asked coldly yet casually as she was trying to remain calm and cool in front of him , she was so close to lose it , especially now that he was alone with her in her room . her back was still facing him as he let out a soft scoff and got up .

" you know what Aria … you can't pretend like this morning never happened –" he was cut by her voice

" yes I can ... " she snapped back quickly as Ezra took a step back with his mouth wide open , he never thought a girl like Aria can be this much cruel.

" it was a mistake … I don't know what was going through my mind … I didn't even want it … " she trailed off herself as Ezra slowly walked to her and let out another scoff as Aria kept looking away , it was getting to hard for her , her body was completely woken up by Ezra's presence as she could feel herself throbbing painfully in her panties , she tried to ignore it but it was too hard for her , she could feel Ezra getting closer to her from her back as she took a few deep breaths .

The truth be told … Ezra was enjoying of seeing her battling with herself for her wants , he knew it perfectly that she was lying , but if she wanted a challenge and play well… two can play that game.

Suddenly he couldn't care less about his brother's words that told him to stay away from her , Aria was something _else_ …

" you're lying …" he started as he took another step towards her .

" why would you think I'm lying ?" she said back sarcastically as she kept herself busy by folding her clothes , in return Ezra gave her a devil smirk before approaching her .

" because your heart is pounding … you're breathing heavily and … " Ezra continued playfully as he stood up exactly behind her , he knew Aria was waiting for him to finish his sentence .

Suddenly Aria gasped in pleasure and shock while she closed her eyes immediately because of Ezra's sudden action . he had placed his hand right between her thighs as he was feeling her wetness through her thin panties , he was grinning because of his own action , of course she was _lying ,_if she wouldn't have lied she wouldn't be so wet by now .

" and … because you're all wet … wet because of me " he whispered huskily as he nibbled her earlobe while began to rub her through her panties , Aria was too weak and shocked to answered ,her eyes remained closed as she was trying to catch her breath ,she had to admit that she was enjoying this sensation , he was torturing her by his motions . she let out a soft moan as she threw her head back and pressed it against Ezra's shoulder , she had to pull back , she wanted to pull back but she couldn't , it was too enjoyable for her too .he kept rubbing her with one hand as he pull up his other hand and paced it on her breast and squeezed it roughly which caused Aria to groan loudly .

" you know when Ethan told me to stay away from you … I thought it would be easy … but now I don't seem to care less … all I want is you " he whispered in her ear as Aria's eyes opened up. The realization was so scary for her , the thought of him wanting made her scared and excited at the same time .

Her throbbing got more heated up as Ezra continued his torture while he was placing open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder , he was beginning to move his hand under her top as kept sucking on her neck , he was now painfully hard and he was sure Aria could feel his member throbbing against her back.

" Ezra … please … stop " she whispered as she was gasping for air .

" why would I stop ? you know you don't want me to stop" he stated calmly as he plugged to fingers inside her hot entrance which caused her to moan loudly as it was possible , she knew she had to remain quiet , Ethan's mom and sister could be right next to her room but she couldn't think straight .he continued his movements as he used his thumb to flick her clit and play hide and seek with it .

" _oh god … ahh " _she moaned out , He began to thrust in and out of her as she was gripping the edge of the dresser as support , he placed several kisses on the side of her neck as Aria threw her head back again , giving him the full access of her neck , she was groaning in pleasure and pain at the same time as Ezra almost pulled back his fingers but then slammed them back again her wet pussy with an extra finger as Aria screamed loudly , her walls began to tighten around his forceful fingers as he sensed it too .he pushed her over the edge as he pinched her clit which caused her to cry in pleasure but Ezra swallowed her cries by placing one hand on her mouth and stopped her from getting them both caught . he pulled out his fingers and licked her cum lustfully as Aria was watching him .he made Aria walk to the bathroom in her room followed by himself as he closed the door and locked it quickly , she felt another familiar throbbing between her legs again as soon as she was done with her recent orgasm .

Ezra quickly placed his hands on her hips as he lifted her up and placed her on the bathroom counter , it wasn't the most ideal place for them but he had to consider his family too , he started to unzip her shorts and pulled them off with her panties completely , Aria placed her hands on each sides of her legs on the edge of the counter , gripping it tightly while she was biting her bottom lip roughly , roughly enough that caused her lip to rip off and blood came out of her lips nonstop , but she didn't care , after Ezra was done with her shorts he looked up at her face as he witnessed her lusty eyes while her lip was bleeding , she was trying to stop it by sucking her lip but it only seemed to make it worse , Ezra stopped her as he parted her lips with his thumb running along her lips , he wiped away the blood on her lips as he leaned to her and placed the most sweetest yet soft kiss on her lips , she didn't pull back but she didn't respond him either as she kept her eyes shot .he was now standing between her spread legs .

Ezra stayed only few inches away from her lips as he licked off the blood on his own lips ,tasting the salty blood in his mouth, he took a deep breath as he was getting sober again … Aria yet opened her eyes again to meet his gaze on her lips … she didn't know why he what was the reason that he kept looking at her red lips covered with lack blood .the expression in his face changed from lustful and happiness to sadness and anxious .he kept staring at her bloody lips as he started to remember the worst night of his life again .

_**Flashback **_

_Blood was everywhere to be found , on the wall and on the carpet next to her petite body , the whole place was so dark , his mind was travelling everywhere as he crossed the barrier that was preventing people to come in as he ran into the apartment worriedly , cops were trying to stop him from getting in but he knock them off angrily as he rushed to her , only to find her laying down on the ground with her head covered with blood … and there was white sheet on her body . he knelt down next to her … unable to hold his tears any longer he began to scream loudly as he burst into tears and started crying nonstop ._

_**End of flashback**_

His whole body started to shiver as he felt Aria's hands on his sides of face , she gently began to caress his cheeks as she was trying to wipe away his tears , he had absolutely no idea when his tears began to fall from his eyes , to be honest Aria didn't know why he was crying , she thought maybe he was feeling guilty because she was his brother's girlfriend but she wasn't so sure , only a few seconds ago he had convinced her that she wanted him too but now he was the one who was pulling back ? something was definitely bothering him , she didn't want to feel bad for him but she couldn't stop herself .

" Ezra … what's wrong ? " Aria asked softly as she kept her hands on Ezra's cheek while he was still staring at her lips .she received no answer minutes later as Ezra pulled back and looked away from her , not wanting her to see him crying as he was battling to stop the tears but he couldn't. he tried to make some distance between himself and Aria but he failed as Aria pulled him close to her again , she placed her hands on his shoulders as he was looking down , biting his inner lip .

" Ezratalk to me " Aria whispered warmly as she stroked his hair with one hand as Ezra begin to shake his head .

" I can't … I just … can't … it was my fault " he tried to explain between his tears as his voice kept cracking but Aria got the signal and didn't make him to continue , she felt extremely bad for him as she pulled him closer and hugged him , she placed her tiny hands on the back of his neck as she placed a small kiss on his ear , he didn't pull back , he needed her hug , he didn't know why she did it but he knew that nothing could be more comforted for him than Aria's embrace … even though that they only knew each other for a few days .

Ezra wrapped his protective arms around Aria's waist as he buried his face in the crock of her neck , crying quietly yet nonstop , he tighten his grip around Aria's waist as he felt her stroking his short hair .

" shh… it's okay … you're gonna be okay " she kept whispering comfort words in his ear , making him relax as he kept his eyes shot , listening to Aria's delicate voice , he was an idiot to think that he could forget about everything that has happened to him in the past two years . he sighed as his heart started to beat regularly , Aria felt his body getting calm again but she didn't pull back and he was grateful for that . God knows what would he do if Aria wouldn't comfort him and make him calm down but he knew he couldn't get used to her , at least not for long , a part of him blamed Ethan and Aria for his sudden changes in the past few days but he knew that he was only fooling himself , he needed to stop this , he needed to stop feeling like this and he knew exactly what to do .

LB

He kept checking time with is watch as he was tapping his let on the wooden floor , he couldn't deny it , he was feeling more anxious than never , being back to that room brought back a lot of memories , the memories that don't worth repeating . but he had to do it if he wanted to be relieved again .

" Ezra Fitz ?" the nurse called out his name as he looked up and waved his hand for her , she smiled at him softly .

" you can get in now … " she stated as Ezra got up and thanked her . he started walking towards the room to see him after the longest time .

He opened up the door , only to see Dr. Hale sitting on his chair with his white uniform as he looked at Ezra and grinned softly .

" Ezra!... it's so good to see you …well not good … but I'm happy to see you " Dr. Hale greeted as Ezra walked to him happily and sit on the opposite side on the comfortable couch .

" yeah … it's been a while … I missed talking to you though " Ezra responded as he made himself comfortable on the couch and leaned back on the couch and facing his old therapist

" Sarah didn't mention you are going here today "

" well I didn't plan to come here until last night … I just really needed to talk to you " Ezra finished as he bit his lip softly

" how are you doing ? is everything okay ?" he asked calmly as he looked through his files and found Ezra's , he pulled it out and recheck it .

" everything is okay … well at least was " Ezra said , thinking about the past few days .

"what changed ?" he questioned calmly

" me …I think I'm going back to those old days again "Ezra answered

" why ?" Dr. Hale asked as he started writing out his notes .

" well … a few days ago … Ethan came back home … with his girlfriend" Ezra finished as Dr. Hale looked up at him , witnessing that Ezra was swallowing hard as he tried to look away .

" and ?"

" to be honest when my mom said Ethan is coming here with his girlfriend , I thought I was going to be okay with it … because I was over my past with him but … seconds after I saw him happily with her … it made me feel … "

" jealous ?" Dr. Hale suggested as Ezra nodded quietly .

" more than just jealousy … I feel powerless , lost … I keep thinking about how my life could be if the incident would never happened , about how I could have all those happiness , Aria … " he trailed off

" Aria ?" Dr. Hale asked curiously .

" Ethan's girlfriend "

" what do you think about her ? "

" she's … she's great , talented … like her a lot ... but she's just too much good for someone like Ethan " Ezra continued as he smiled , thinking about her .

" so you think she's too much good for Ethan but she's good enough for you ?" Dr. Hale challenged him .

"we have a lot in common … and she's the first girl that I have ever looked after two years … after … " he didn't continue … he knew Dr. Hale knows what he is talking about as he kept staring at the ground .Ezra was being selfish , he shouldn't have said that about his brother .

" Ezra … do you want revenge ? do you think stealing Ethan's girlfriend would be like a pay back ?"

" it's not about revenge . I don't want revenge … I just want to be happy again , to forget about everything in the past " Ezra argued as Dr. Hale sighed in the expression .

" have you been drinking again ?" he asked as Ezra nodded ashamedly

" are your other old habits back too … like self harm or – " Ezra cut him off as he continued himself

" no not yet … that's why I came to you … I don't want to be back in old days… no matter how much it's tempting , I gotta stop myself somehow " Ezra finished as Dr. Hale nodded and wrote Ezra's statement on his paper file .

"Ezra I can give you some of your old prescriptions … but you know that may not be working … you need to talk to your brother , and … maybe it's time for you to date again … see other people " Dr. Hale explained as he listened , after writing his prescription Ezra thanked him.

He walked back to his apartment , only to find Aria sitting on his couch comfortably as she was reading a book of his , he didn't know how she got in or what she was doing in his apartment … they haven't really talked since their scenes in her bedroom and bathroom following .finally after closing the door Aria noticed his presence as she turned her head and looked at him , she gave him a soft smile before getting up and walking to him , God she was beautiful .

That's when Ezra realized , he was ready to date.

He was ready to date again but he didn't want other people … he wanted Aria .

_**End of chapter 5**_

_**So Ezra and Aria almost went all the way! What was the flashback about ?what incidents did Ezra experience in the past ? what is Aria doing in Ezra's apartment ? find out in next chapter !**_

_**Well I'm guessing you are all probably know what happened between Ethan and Ezra but … keep waiting and be patient , the reality is much worse than it seems .**_

_**Thanks again for reading , I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it . don't forget to review / favorite / follow . your review are so inspiring and they are motivation for me to write . so please please review and tell me your thoughts and share your theories with me about what has happened between Ezra and Ethan . I love you guys so much .**_

_**I will update on Monday if I get 6-10 reviews by then **_

_**Thank you !Xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously **__:_

_He walked back to his apartment , only to find Aria sitting on his couch comfortably as she was reading a book of his , he didn't know how she got in or what she was doing in his apartment … they haven't really talked since their scenes in her bedroom and bathroom following .finally after closing the door Aria noticed his presence as she turned her head and looked at him , she gave him a soft smile before getting up and walking to him , God she was beautiful ._

_That's when Ezra realized , he was ready to date._

_He was ready to date again but he didn't want other people … he wanted Aria ._

She looked around as she put her purse on the table , Ezra wasn't home yet , _home ? _what is wrong with her ? . she made herself comfortable as she sat on his couch and grabbed the notebook in front of her , she knew she shouldn't touch his stuff without permission but she couldn't help it , she was willing to know everything about this guy in _any cost_ . she found out it was a book of his own writing as she started reading different pages , her heart melted and smiled at herself as she was enjoying reading ever single word he had written , she glanced at her phone and noticed her unread message , she unlocked her phone and read her message quickly but apparently it has sent in the morning when she was paying no attention in her phone , it was almost 9:00pm .

"_Hey baby , I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay , and I missed you ! I'll be back soon . love you - Ethan"_

she sighed as she reread his message over and over , how is she going to survive from this mess ? and why is she keep going after her boyfriend's _brother _while she knew it was wrong ?

she decided it was best for her to assure Ethan that she was okay too so she dialed his number as she was waiting for him to pick up

" Hello?" an unknown voice from the other line picked up the phone as Aria frowned her eyes in confusion , and worse it was a sound of a _woman._

" umm… is this Ethan's phone ?" Aria asked nervously as she started biting her lip ,

" Ethan ? … oh right … yeah I guess if this is what his name is …" the other woman responded unknowingly as Aria kept biting her lip , _God not again._

" hello? You still there ?" the woman questioned calmly several minutes after her explanation as she heard no response from Aria . Aria hanged up after she heard her and tossed her phone on the cushion of the couch and looked down .

she grabbed a book of his from the table and started reading to distract himself , she was so lost in her thoughts that after amount of time she heard the door of the apartment closing , Aria noticed his presence as she turned her head and looked at him , she gave him a soft smile before getting up and walking to him .

A look of confusion and happy came across his face as she was approaching him , he didn't know how to react , should he greet with her ? should he kick her out ? he had no idea but he knew that this girl was pure insanity for him .

Aria on the other hand was just like him , she knew she had to stay away from Ezra , she knew he could be dangerous for her but she didn't care , after seeing him so fragile last night she didn't think that way anymore but still , she didn't know what he was capable of .

She found it would be more easy for her to stay closer to him and try to find out the truth about Ethan , and yet her curiosity about Ezra's personality didn't let her to back up .

Despite their inaccurate type of contact , she wasn't in denial anymore , she enjoyed every second of their previous night , even though they hadn't actually slept together , and yet Aria was still worried , worried of breaking her own vows because of lust and passion .she knew she wouldn't go all the way with him , like any other guy that she has dated but again , none of the other guys created so much feelings and passion in her veins , sure her relationship with Ethan was good and full of emotions but that was before she met his brother .she was aware that she had to stop being this much close to him and let him satisfied her needs but her body didn't let her , and again she cared .

As she gestured him with a smile she kept stepping towards him until she stopped just in front of him , she could see confusion in his eyes .

"Hi" she simply started as Ezra kept looking at her numb , this wasn't her best way of starting a conversation , she could do better .he nodded as he gave her a weak smile and took off his jacket and hanged it , Aria was watching every move of his .he didn't say anything in return .

" I hope you don't mind , I asked the janitor to open up your door since you weren't here … " she trailed off as she saw Ezra looking away as he came and stand in front of her again while he was looking at the wooden ground and nodded quietly . she shut her mouth as she waited for him to continue .

" why are you here Aria ?" suddenly he blurted out as she looked at him while she was biting her bottom , he finally dared himself to look up and see her mesmerizing hazel eyes . she must have thousands of admirers .

" I … I wanted to check on you … I was worried about you since … last night " she answered as she felt Ezra's heavy gaze on her , she could see him struggling with himself as he swallowed hard .

" I'm fine " he responded coldly as he started walking towards the kitchen , Aria yet began to follow him and walked behind him , he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass followed by a bottle of scotch , she observed him carefully .

" are you sure ? " she asked as he took a sip of his glass and responded immediately .

" you don't have to be worried about me … and you clearly don't need to pretend like you care – " he was cut off by her soft voice .

" I _do_ care "

" why ? " he challenged as he laughed bitterly , by now he could feel the alcohol in his system . she was speechless , without any reasonable answer.

" I don't deserve to be cared – "

" that's not true " she argued with him firmly as she could feel the his broken voice .he kept glaring at her petite form as he remained silent , he was in no mood for fighting , especially with her , he took another long sip of his drink as she walked towards him and approached him carefully , he could tell she was nervous , kinda scared but he knew he won't hurt her .

She got bold as she reached for his hands and took the glass away from Ezra's hands and placed it , Ezra didn't stop her either as she kept her hands firmly with his and sighed , she placed the glass back on the table as she brought back her hand on his , his eyes were down , looking at her hands as she interviewed their fingers together and made him relax .

" Now … let's start over , Hi" she smiled at him as it made his heart melt , he wanted nothing more than having her in his protective arms and stroke her soft hair , to kiss her skin and feel her heat , he gave her back a weak smile , and attempted himself to try and listen to her advice for starting over the night .

" Hi , it's good to see you … strange but good " she giggled softly as he reached for the side of her face and brushed away a lock of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear .

" I … I asked Sarah to drop me off here , I told her that I forgot my scarf here the other _day_ which I actually did "

" it's fine … I'm glad you're here " he answered as she grinned

" me too … oh and by the way , your janitor is a total creep , he kept glaring at me and giving me weird looks after I asked him to let me in your apartment " he chuckled softly as he walked to the refrigerator and opened the door .

" I don't blame him , he was probably a little confused since I don't bring a lot of people in here … especially women "

" oh really ?"she asked seductively as she leaned down on the counter .

" yes really … in fact , you're the first woman that has been in my apartment , despite my mother and Sarah " he answered as he handed Aria a beer and she gladly thanked him and accepted the offer .

" you were right " she spoke up several minutes after a heavy silence between them , Ezra stared at her confused as she came up with an explanation .

" I was lying last night … " she trailed off as they both looked down , recreating last night in their mind .

" wh-why are you saying this to me ?" he questioned confusingly as she shrugged while biting her lip less roughly than last night .

" I don't know … I know this is wrong but I every time something happens between us , even a simple _touch _, I can't seem to stop myself for coming back for more , I've never felt this way , _ ever _" she answered honestly as she kept her eyes down , being afraid of facing his eyes . he swallowed hard at her confession as he leaned back at the counter and took a sip of his own beer .he took another look at her before smiling wickedly , followed by giggling as Aria dared herself and looked at him confused .

" what ?" she asked quite smiling as Ezra pointed at her with one hand .

" your neck … someone seemed to leave some large hickeys on it " he teased as Aria cursed under her breath and reached up her hand and touched her neck .

" yeah some jerk forgot be more gentle while he was sucking on my neck" she teased back as he laughed , while she came closer and hit him on the shoulder playfully causing him to jump out of his skin

" Ouch ! you know for someone was tiny as you , you seem to have a lot of strength " he snapped back as he rubbed his shoulder repeatedly while she raised her eyebrows madly at him and sighed , he couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to try and keep herself angry at him but she seemed to fail over and over , and eventually gave up and started chuckling .

" So are you staying here … for dinner ?" he questioned eagerly waiting for her to be positive .

" umm it depends … what are you gonna cook ?" she asked as she winked at him causing him to smirk .

" whatever you want "

" well I'm sort of craving Lasagnas … " she trailed off as she licked her lips playfully . he put his beer back on the counter .

"you got it _if_ you help me , I'm not a very good cook model in here "

" Deal " she responded immediately as she walked up to the refrigerator and got her supplies for dinner .

LB

"Hey mom ! " Sarah yelled from downstairs , trying to get her mother's attention as she was looking at her phone and walking to the kitchen .

" what ?" Dianne asked as she walked to downstairs and headed to the kitchen , attempted to set the table for dinner .

"Aria just texted me , she said she's gonna stay at Ezra's for dinner …" she trailed off rereading her text again as she heard her mom sighing .

"I don't think it's a good idea but we can't exactly tell her _why _" Dianne finished as she started placing the plates on the table

" oh come on , I'm sure Ezra's not gonna say something or do something to her –"

" but he hasn't been acting really well since Ethan and Aria came here … I'm worried Sarah "

" Mom you don't need to be worried , Ezra is way better now … they will be fine " Sarah assured her mother as she bit her lip and looked away .

" well I guess that leaves the two of us … dinner's almost ready "

" thanks mom "

LB

" it doesn't look good " she said concernedly as she looked at the plate of the Lasagnas in front of her on the table .

" don't knock it until you try it " he answered as he walked up to her and sat next to her on the couch , handing her a fork .

" alright go ahead , try it "

" no thanks , I don't wanna die " he teased as he grinned .

" _Ezra …_ you're the one who's saying we should try it " she responded as she was trying to convince him .

" but –"

" _please …_ " she cut him off again as she was trying to seduce him by

pouting at him , he looked up at her and chuckled at her expression .

" Fine … " he grabbed his own fork as he cut a piece of Lasagnas and slowly made its way towards his mouth as he sighed , finally he put it in his mouth as he started chewing it , tasting it .

" surprisingly … it's good " he assured her as she smiled and grabbed a bite for herself .

" Hmm … but next time remind me that you're oven is not in Celsius "

" next time ?" he rose his eyebrows as she bit her lip gulped her bite .

"so how come I'm the first woman that has been here ?" she changed the subject as Ezra gladly took the offer , it wasn't a question he wanted to answer but he had to deal with it .

" umm I don't know … I am not really the most hospitable man in the world "

" well I think you are " she smiled as he smiled , as he reached his hand to her lip and wiped away the Sauce that was left there , she gasped for the contact as Ezra ran his thumb through her lips , never breaking the eye contact with her ,her breath was becoming more irregular

"why can't I stay away from you ?" he whispered under breath as he kept his hand still , her breath became more heavily .

" you don't have to stay away from me … " she responded as he pulled back her hand in his lap , and Aria looked back and finished her meal , after a few moments that they were both full , they got interrupted by the sound of Aria's phone ringing , she grabbed the phone as she noticed Ethan's number on it , after few short moments she declined the phone and throw her phone back on the table , she looked away as she placed her plate on the table , Ezra yet watched every move of hers as she remained quiet and started playing with the hem of her blouse , at first Ezra thought she acts this way because she feels guilty about Ethan but her expression was different .

"is everything okay ?" he asked as she nodded quietly , avoiding to look at him in the eye .

" everything's fine " he put his plate on the table as he approached her on the couch .

"are you upset … for lying to him ? about me or –"

" it's not about you "

" then what is it about ? … I hate to see you upset " she smiled sadly at his statement as she reached up her hand and ran it through his soft hair before placing it on his side face .

" I – I just don't think that I am ready to talk about , at least for now "

"then let me know when you were ready " he finished as she kept her smile still and approached him as she placed a delicate kiss on his cheek which made him gasp out of contact .

" can-can I stay here tonight ?"he looked at him unsurely as he started biting his inner lip .

" sure … I'll go make the bed ready for you "he got up as he walked to the bedroom and fixed the bed as she followed him and watched his moves , as soon as he started grabbing himself some pillows and blankets to walk to the couch , she stopped him .

" I don't mind sleeping together " he looked at her shocked as he rose his eyebrows causing her eyes widen and try to correct herself .

" I didn't mean that , it came out wrong , I meant I don't mind sharing the bed with you" she rambled as he giggled at her nervously .

"still awkward" he trailed off as she looked at him disappointedly .

" I don't think it's a very wise idea – "

" pillow in the middle ? please …" she suggested as he sighed and looked at her , admiring her beautiful eyes .

" why not ? but you must know … I sleep _shirtless"_ he said seductively as she smirked .

" I don't mind _at all_ , can I borrow a shirt ?" he walked to his dresser as she threw her a grey shirt and she caught it and headed towards the bathroom to change .

Her heart was pounding as she closed the door ,_this is not wise at all_ , she kept thinking as she took off her blouse , bra and her skirt as she put on his shirt , it smelled like him as she sensed it , she made her way back to the bedroom as she caught Ezra laying down on the left side of the bed as he placed a pillow between the sides , she walked to him nervously as she turned off the lights and laid down on her side , she could hear Ezra sighing as she watched him turning on his side so he could watch her , they stared at each other wordlessly as she gave him a smile , her heart was pounding just like last night but she didn't want to ruin the moment , for a second her mind was with Ethan and think about cheating on him but then her mind was with Ezra , the guy she had known for a few days and she was already falling for him , everything's different with him , his character is mostly like Aria but he was mysterious , he didn't share much things about himself or his past , the past that Aria was sure that was connected to Ethan too , she was willing to find out about it in any cost , even if that meant hooking up with her boyfriend's brother .

She watched him carefully as she made her decision , she made her move by taking the pillow between them and tossing it carelessly as Ezra looked at her confused , but his mind stopped wondering as Aria closed the gap between them and capturing her lips with his , he closed his eyes immediately as he felt Aria's weight on his , she had rolled herself on top of him as she placed on hand on his shoulder and another on the side of his face , his own hands were now roaming on her back as he let them slid under her shirt , he realized she was braless but that didn't stay hidden for long as he felt her nipples harden and press against his toned chest , she deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth as their tongues began to fight for dominance , she moaned in his mouth as she felt herself throbbing and getting wet , their feet were tangling with each other as they both pulled back breathlessly , catching for the air as they made eye contact , she brushed away her hair from her face as she placed it in the back of her ear , he looked at her confusingly but yet lustfully as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips seconds later , she didn't give him enough time to kiss her back as she pulled away and kept her petite body on top of his and ran her fingers along his chest .

" can we … give it a shot before reality comes back ?" she asked almost desperately for him to be positive as she broke the eye contact with him .she meant every word she said she liked him too much to lose him as she was willing to get herself in danger for him , right now _reality_ was the last thing she wanted to face to .

"Aria … that reality is your boyfriend of one year / my brother … are you sure you want to put your everything on the risk just to be with the guy you barely know ?"

" I already know you –"

" but you don't know the other side of me ,the dark side of me … I can't promise you that I won't hurt you …"

" I know you won't … as much as I feel bad about lying about this … but I want to be with you , I mean who knows that happens next " she trailed off as he looked at her happily , he knew this was wrong , but it felt right ,she wanted him , he wanted her , for the first time after two years , he was finally able to move on and be with another woman .

" I'll tell you what, we give it a shot until the reality comes back and then if you still wanted … this , we'll figure out a way " she looked at him for few seconds before nodding her head and accept the offer , she smiled again as she placed a soft long kiss on his lips , it wasn't lustful or needy , it was slow and passionate , filled with love and wants .

They both pulled back as she rolled back on the mattress and laid her head back on his chest , he wrapped his arms around her as he placed them on her stomach , her back was pressing to his chest as he placed another gentle kiss on her cheek .

" good night Aria " he whispered as he let his breath tickle her neck .

" good night Ezra " she closed her eyes as she sighed in relief , despite everything that was going on , she truly wanted this , she has never felt this way about any other guy , not even Ethan , Ethan was the greatest and safest choice for her but she couldn't get her mind off from what happened earlier that night , deep down she knew what this meant , and why that lady picked up Ethan's phone , it wasn't the first time ,in fact the whole reason for him to bringing her to meet his family was because he wanted to make up his mistake , the mistake that he is making again , if he wanted to start again and cheat on her , well two can play that _game_ .

_**End of chapter 6 **_

_**So what do you guys think ? is it good idea for them to be together while Ethan's gone and who was that lady on Ethan's phone ? please share your theories and thoughts with me , you're going to get so much more information about Ethan and Aria's relationship in the next chapter . and there will be probably a big twist which may be a little difficult for Ezra to handle .**_

_**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates , my hand got hurt really bad and I couldn't finish this chapter . please please review and tell me your thoughts .sorry if there were any mistakes **_

_**I am currently writing the next chapter and I will try to update when I get 8-12 reviews . **_

_**thank you all . Xoxo **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously :**_

" _I'll tell you what, we give it a shot until the reality comes back and then if you still wanted … this , we'll figure out a way " she looked at him for few seconds before nodding her head and accept the offer._

_Ethan was the greatest and safest choice for her but she couldn't get her mind off from what happened earlier that night , deep down she knew what this meant , and why that lady picked up Ethan's phone , it wasn't the first time ,in fact the whole reason for him to bringing her to meet his family was because he wanted to make up his mistake , the mistake that he is making again , if he wanted to start again and cheat on her , well to can play that game ._

He woke up in the strangest situation , his eyelids were still heavy from the deep sleep he had last night , he started rubbing his eyes as he got sober and looked around , as long as he remembered Aria was with him in the bed last night but now she was nowhere to be found , he sighed because of the realization , why the hell did he even agree with her last night ? probably the hormones !.

In one hand he was glad that Aria was no longer next to him , he does stupid things around her , he can't get close to her , she's Ethan's girlfriend , he kept reminding himself this but , only her smile could make him forget about all of this , the way she talks , the way she teases him , she was different , in the past two years Ezra never dared himself to get close to another woman , scared of getting hurt again , he tried to make himself busy with his writing and of course _alcohol_ helped him the most , it made him forget about all the pains he felt , all the betrayal he witnessed .

But the most betrayal he felt was from his family , how his own brother turned against him and made his life like hell for him and doesn't even care , how his mother covered up for Ethan's betrayal and pretended like nothing happened at all , and there was Sarah , she was stuck between the two brothers and her parents , a part of him always thinks that Sarah is in his side not Ethan's but then when she remembered how she became quiet and didn't protest on everything happened to him changes his mind . the only person he was sure that was in his side was his father , sure he had his own problems with his father but he was one of the few people who helped him get out of that misery , which was why Ethan didn't get along with him .

He snapped back in his thoughts as he heard a slight sound coming from the kitchen , and soon enough there were foot steps , getting closer to his bedroom , once he looked up , he saw Aria in his shirt that she borrowed last night with a plate of fresh food in her tiny hands . she smiled at him as she approached him and sat on the bed next to him .

He was numb , he didn't know how to react , should he reject her again or just give in ?. she offered him the plate as she hesitated and grabbed the plate from her with a weak smile . he looked down at his meal , unable to make eye contact with her , but soon he knew he had to talk to her , he needed to know what made her change her mind so quickly. Two nights ago she was trying to convince him that what they did was a mistake and now she was sitting next to him in his bed ? something must be wrong with her .

He gasped as she ran her fingers through his dark curly her and started playing with it , he slowly put the plate on the nightstand as he turned around and looked at her worriedly , she noticed the concerned in his eyes too , he took both of her hands in his as she looked down and started biting her bottom lip , he sighed as he made reached his hand and placed it under her chin as he made her looking at him , she was trying to avoid him but she knew she couldn't . eventually she give him a warm smile as he smiled back , _God she was gorgeous_ .

" when did you wake up ?" he started his conversation lightly as she sighed in relief , but she was still nervous , she didn't know what was coming next .

" about thirty minutes ago …you were sleep so I thought I could make you some breakfast " she responded as he smiled sadly .

"thanks " she smiled as she glanced at the food on the nightstand and then she looked down and started playing with the hem of her shirt , well technically his shirt .

"Aria what's going on ?" he suddenly blurted out as she looked at him confused and shrugged .

" what do you mean ?"

" what's bothering you ? and don't tell me nothing because you're a terrible liar" they chuckled softly at his confession as she bite her lip a bit rough .

" I'm not a therapist but I can tell that you're acting differently … that's not who you are … "

" who aren't I ?" she challenged .

" you're not that kinda person who forget about their boyfriend of one year in one night and pretend like he doesn't exist –"

" well maybe I should " she snapped back as he looked at her a bit surprised.

" when he can pretend like I don't exist , why can't I ?" her voice cracked a little as she wiped away her tears .

" that's not true … Aria he cares about you , he loves you " she started at her fingers that were working feverishly on the hem of her shirt as she took a deep breath and wiped away her tears .

"why do you say this ? I know you and Ethan don't have a good relationship, you keep hunting down each other's soul by your words " she cried a bit harder as he sighed .

"you're right , Ethan and I are not in a good condition at all but I know how it feels like that someone take away the person you love from you , and trust me it's not a good feeling "he finished his statement as she looked up at him , she could tell it wasn't easy for him to say this words .

" he … he's been sleeping around " she whispered quietly as he looked at her shocked , her voice was loud enough for him to hear , he looked at her as she looked at him back and laughed bitterly .

" I know how it feels like that someone take away the person you love from you because I feel it every single day " she said sarcastically as she tried to wipe away her tears , she failed .

"wh-why would he do that when he has you ?" he asked confused as she sighed , it was time for her to tell him .

"it's because he doesn't have me … " she trailed off as he looked at her confusingly , she realized as she continued herself .

"Ethan and I … we haven't had sex yet "

" what! You guys have been dating for a year … why not ?" he couldn't believe his own mouth , he was obsessed with this girl but now he was leading him to have sex with his brother ? a part of him was happy that they weren't intimate but the other part was a bit confused . he could see it was hard for her to answer his question , but he couldn't let it go .

"I can't … I'm not ready to be with someone again , every time I want to be with him , every time I want to take this step with Ethan , all I can see is … all I can remember is what happened to me the last time " her voice was cracking as she remembered the night that's been hunting her down since she was seventeen , the night she forgot who she was , the night that she can never forget .

" Aria … what happened the last time ?" he asked her as he reached his hand and wiped away her tears , she pulled up her own hand and placed it on his as she kissed his palm , he wiped away the tears with his thumb as he scooted closer to her and rocked her , her back was now pressing against his as he kissed her hairline , he took the hold of his hands around her stomach as she closed her eyes and recreate the night .

"when-when I was seventeen , I was out with my boyfriend , we were dating for about eight months and he – he wanted us to have sex but … I wasn't ready , I wanted to wait but he couldn't , one night , he got everything ready for me but when I told him that I wanted to wait … he didn't take no for answer , and then … he… he got mad at me and –"she cut herself as she burst into new tears , all Ezra could do was to stroke her delicate hair and hold her tight in her arms .

"it's okay " he whispered to her ear as he kissed her temple , she couldn't hold back her cries in .

" I kept screaming . asking for help , telling him to stop but he didn't , he tied my hands and legs so I couldn't move … " her voice kept cracking as she was sobbing uncontrollably in his embrace , he couldn't believe his own ears , after all the people in the world , why would Aria be the victim of something so violent ? it was like his past life was repeating all over again for him only in different characters . he didn't know when his own tears began to slip from his eyes but he held them back , he had to stay strong in front of her , only because of her . he knew how she felt , he knew what it felt like to be pushed into something you don't want .

After several minutes her cries became more quietly as she was gasping in deep breath , she held his hands still on her stomach as she laid her head back on his shoulder , she had no idea why he was crying but she didn't want to ask .after several minutes she finally had the courage to continue.

"after that … I haven't been able to be with another guy , I can't , and when I told Ethan that I'm not ready for this … he accepted it and told me that it was okay but it wasn't , eventually he was frustrated of waiting , he needed to somehow release himself , so he started sleeping around without telling me –"

"Aria –" he was cut as she continued again herself and didn't let him finish .

" I couldn't blame him , I still can't … I just wanted him to stay with me , not to leave me , so when I first found out I didn't say anything , I told myself it was a one time thing , but when it happened again … I wanted to break up with him … I thought he wasn't serious about us … but he refused to let me go and promised he wouldn't do it again , and for showing that he was serious about us … he offered to come here and meet his family , to meet you guys so I believed him but then last night … " she trailed off as a new round of fresh tears came and sat in her eyes , all Ezra could is to wipe them away with a silence of shame , he didn't know why his brother would do that , why would he do this to Aria ? to him ? did Aria even know the truth ?

He honestly didn't know why she cared about this girl , she was just a girl , there wasn't any difference between her and others , but that's not true , Ezra wished it would be true , he wished that Aria would be just some girl for him , a girl who he wanted to hook up with , this was all his tension at first , but when he started to knowing her , it became hard to for him to resist against her . this is why he was afraid of , he was afraid of getting close to someone again , to feel love and closeness again , love ? he couldn't be possibly in love with her , he had only known her for a matter of days , he had to stop it , he had to stop getting close to her again .

But it was too late , Aria already had Ezra under her spell , her single smile could make his heart ache , he wanted her so much , he wanted to be with her , to have a chance to know her history , to know what she liked , how she spends her days . he wanted it all , for the first time in his life , he didn't think about the consequences , he didn't think about stealing someone else's girlfriend , he just wanted her , wanted to be with her , to smell her great scent , to take her out , God he missed being on a date with someone!.

"what happened last night ?" he got bold as Aria looked at him numbly , she had no emotion involved in her face , she bite her lip as she started playing with the hem of her shirt .

"he texted me then I called him a few hours later but when I did … a woman picked up his phone , she clearly didn't know him –"

" well it could be a coincidence –"

" no , I'm not that stupid , he was with someone last night " she sighed as she got up from the bed while Ezra was watching her taking steps out of the room , he put on a shirt as he followed her . she slowly walked to the balcony as she opened up the door and stepped outside , in front of her it was a great view , the whole city seemed incredibly beautiful , it was quiet , New York is never like this , it's crowded but LA is different , good different .

She leaned against the fence as she let the wind fan her face , she didn't wanna talk , she just wanted to enjoy her life like she used to , she knew it bothers Ezra , her trying to convince him to be together , she didn't blame him , she was dating his brother , but what confuses her was that what the problem is between him and Ethan , she wanted to know it , she had to know if she wanted to remain together with either of them .

Ezra sighed as he walked towards her and stood next to her , he took a deep breath as he was admiring the view in front of her .

"why don't you just give in ? one minute you say you want me and another minute you just … run away from me " she looked down as she bit her lip , afraid of meeting his eyes , she knew he was looking at her , he ran a hand through his hair before responding .

" I'm not running away from you , I'm protecting you "

" protecting me from what ?" she asked as she took a step towards , their eyes were locked together , she slowly reached her hands and placed them on his chest which caused him to gasp , he looked down at her hands before replying .

" protecting you from myself , you don't know me , you don't want to know me " she looked at him as she frowned , was he serious ?

" well too late for that … I already do know you " she replied as he scoffed.

" you've only seen the good side of me , you haven't seen the dark side of me , you don't know what monster I am … I may be even worse than Ethan " he fought back as she took one more step towards , their bodies were now pressed together , the tension between them was unbearable , he wanted to forget about all he said and kiss her , she wanted to kiss him , she didn't want to hold back , God she was such a tease . her mouth was inches away from his , he could sense her breath tickling his neck , he stared at her perky lips before glancing up and looking at her , he could read different emotions in her eyes , she was nervous but she was trying to stay calm , she didn't want to lose the opportunity , he could see a hidden fear in her eyes but she covered that up .

"I've seen a lot of monsters in my life , and as far as I see you're not one of them , you're caring , you're kind and even if you are … I can tell you want to change … you're trying to change " she whispered seductively in his ear as she bit down his earlobe , he sucked in air as he tried to keep his hands in his sides , Aria's hands were now traveling down to his abdomen as she moved her fingers under his shirt , grazing his chest as he groaned . he was trying so hard not to make a move but it was getting uncontrollable for him , suddenly Aria pulled her head back and looked at him with slight sadness in her face .

" or is it because of what I said ? that I haven't been intimate with anyone ever since –" he cut her off as he pulled her closer again , he shook his head to no without any hesitate .

" no it's not for that … I just don't wanna hurt you " he reached his hand and caressed the side of her face , she gave him a weak smile before closing the gap between them and kissed him on the lips innocently , it took a few moments for Ezra to kiss her back but he did , he wrapped his protective arms around her petite body as she deepened the kiss . they both got lost in each other's embrace , their tongues were brushing with each other as they both pulled back , desperate for air in their lungs , their foreheads remain pressed together as he smelled her delicate smell .

" you won't … you won't hurt me " she whispered desperately as he closed his eyes , enjoying the moment of being close to her , he knew it won't last.

Of course she would say this , she had no idea what he was capable of , she was wrong , she didn't know him , she didn't know the real him but even with this , she brought up a whole new side of him , he never thought that he would care again , to feel close and lovable again

They were lost in each other's embrace as they pulled apart slightly by the sound of Ezra's telephone ringing , he cursed under his breath as he was about to walk to it and answer it but Aria grabbed his arm and didn't let him.

"ignore it" she mumbled as she started kissing his jaw and neck , Ezra was too aroused to pull back and answer his phone , she started tracing his rib cage by her sharp nails as he groaned , eventually the phone went on voice male as Aria pulled back by hearing the sound of female on his answering machine .

"_hey Ezra , just calling to remind you about tonight , we're gonna start at eight , see you then "_

Aria frowned as she looked up at him confused , is he dating someone ? and not to mention that woman's voice seemed extremely familiar to Aria .

Her mouth went dry as she kept staring at him , Ezra was confused by her reaction as she took a step back .

" who-who was that lady?"she trembled as he looked up at her then started running a hand through his hair.

"that was my friend "

" just a friend ?" she asked as he started walking to the kitchen , followed by her.

" yes she's just a friend , I completely forgot about tonight " he sighed as he closed his eyes , Aria sighed in relief as she took a step towards him .

" do you have plans tonight ?" she asked a bit sadly as she stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest .

"my friend's book got published last week , and she has an after party for it , I honestly don't wanna go ."

" why not ?" she asked confused , he was a writer , how could he not want to go to this event ?

" because I hate these kind of events , all the fancy people gather together and discuss about dead writers and start gossiping around –"

" are you kidding ? you can't miss this party ,if I were you I would kill myself for going to this party , the last I went to these events was about two years ago –" she rambled as he stared at her amused , could this girl be more attractive for him ?

" do you wanna go to this party ? with me ?" he suggested as she bit her lip , it wasn't very wise , but she didn't care about being right or wrong , being smart or insane , right now she would do anything to get her mind off from her problems .

" but I don't know anybody there " she made excuse as he chuckled .

" well you know me there … please ? you can make this easier for me " he begged as he pout with made her laugh .

" why is it so hard for you to go there? There are you friends " she said as he looked down with her hands on his , she realized he was uncomfortable with answering this question , something was definitely bothering him .

"look it's been a while since I last saw my friends and then last time I did … I wasn't in my best condition so … " he replied simply as Aria nodded , she wanted him to open up to him , to let him in and talk to him but he didn't , he was very mysterious , he didn't share too much information about himself .

" I would love to go with you " he smiled as he kissed her forehead .

" so I should probably drive you back to my mother's so you can get ready "she nodded as she headed to his bedroom and got ready , she folded his shirt that he borrowed him and placed it on his nightstand as she took her phone and headed to him .

Their ride was smooth , quiet , not awkwardly quiet but at least Ezra found a chance to think about everything . was he making the right decision ? he needed to keep his distance from Aria , he promised Ethan , every time he looked at Aria's eyes ,all he could see was his brother marking the girl . maybe was right , maybe Ezra wanted revenge for his own lost , maybe by stealing Aria away from Ethan he could finally find peace , but she didn't deserve this , Aria didn't deserve to be sacrificed between him and his brother's battle .

Ezra always finds driving comforting , it helps him relax and think about everything without arguing about them , Aria seemed to be okay with this , she didn't mind spending her ride silently , she could think about her own life too , how she has changed , she thought about her recent life , she fell in love with a guy about a year ago , she started her best relationship with him , in her mind Ethan was his prince who would save him from the dragons , but by the time passed her prince charming became less charming as he discovered her incident , as he discovered that Aria was a rape victim , even though he pretend that he was okay with it , Aria could always sense that Ethan had a hard time handling this , she was so grateful that he didn't leave her , that he stood in her side but with what price ?.

Six months passed from their relationship when Aria opened up to him , when she explained to Ethan why she wasn't ready to be intimate with him, ever since she was sensing different feelings from him , witnessing different emotions , it was like Ethan blamed himself in someway , even though he had nothing to do with this , Aria could see that it bothered him more than normal .when she realized he sleeps around , it hurt her , she was glad that at least he didn't leave her , she was afraid of being alone , but when it became a major problem in their relationship , he promised that he wouldn't do it again , she guessed maybe he didn't mind lying to him .just like Ezra , Ethan was so sensitive about his family , he always shared everything about his sister and his mother but Ezra and his father were out of sight , he only told her that they were part of his family , he didn't talk about them , no matter how much Aria was willing to know .

Ezra parked at the front door as Aria got out of the car . she bent down so she could see him from the car window .

" I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

" sure , bye " she waved him as he started driving away , she took a deep breath before belling the door , after amount of time the door got opened with Dianne standing up in front of her as she gladly let her in , she closed the door behind them as Aria smiled .

" did you have fun last night dear?" Dianne asked as they both headed to the kitchen , she walked to the cabinet as she grabbed two glasses and poured them with fresh juice , and handed one to Aria .

" yeah I had a great time with Ezra , but I gotta say he amazes me " she confessed as she took a sip of her juice while she sensed Dianne's gaze on her .

" how come ?" Dianne shrugged as Aria looked at her .

" he's kinda unlike Ethan … his hobbies , and other things " she responded as she watched Dianne chopping the vegetables in order , Dianne managed to stay calm during her conversation with Aria , talking about her sons' problems was always a touchy subject .

"Ezra has his own problems , unlike Ethan who tries to stay out of trouble , Ezra is looking for trouble , I'm surprise how he always survives it " Dianne smiled as Aria took another sip of her drink , his mother was purely right .

"Where's Sarah ?" Aria asked as she sensed her absence in the big house .

"at the hospital ,it's probably one of her busy days , but I think she'll be back for Dinner ."

" oh that reminds me … Ezra said he was invited to his friend's party for her book , he asked me to go with him "

" tonight ?" Dianne asked a bit suspiciously , it was kinda unusual for her to see Aria spending two days in a row with his son , Ezra wasn't that type of people who likes company , he would rather stay alone , by his own .

" yes … I told him I would go with him if it's okay by you " she cracked a bit between her statement as Dianne was looking at her doubtfully .

"sure dear " she gave Aria a weak smile as Aria responded the action , after helping Dianne for preparing lunch , she headed upstairs as she took a shower and enjoyed the hot water on her skin .

As the water was running along her body she let out a soft moan as the water ran between her bare legs , she was out of her mind as her fingers grasped her breasts and started toying with them , her breath became more and more heavily as she moved one hand from her breast down to her thighs , slowly drawing circles along her folds as she pushed them aside and rubbed her soaking clit , her heart was pounding as she entered two fingers inside her tight entrance , she let out a soft groan as she started moving her fingers inside her , this was how she would pay back for these years , she closed her eyes as she imagined his lips on her skin , as he nibbled and sucked her neck , how he would run his fingers along her thighs , how he gives her pleasure as he pinches her pink clit , how he bites down her bottom lip as he brushes his tongue with hers , how she could feel his hot breath fanning her neck and face .

She snapped back as she opened her eyes suddenly , with a shock expression from her own imagination , until today she always imagined Ethan doing all this stuff with her body but now , there was a slight change in her dream , instead of him she was picturing Ezra ! , she didn't know what was wrong with her ? she did crazy things around him ,right now not only she couldn't control her body ,but she had to add her mind too .

She felt a panic attack through her veins as she quickly removed her fingers and finished her shower hurriedly .

She wrapped her towel around herself as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to her suitcase , she pulled out a pair of new pajamas as she looked through her dress to see what she could wear tonight . after several minutes of searching she found the perfect fit for her evening . she found a blue strapless dress with the short length . she placed it on the bed as she started putting on her clothes and drying her wet hair .

She got interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her door ,asking for permission to come in , she had no idea how long has passed since she stepped into the shower .

"just a second " she yelled through the wooden door as she quickly put on her shirt and ran a hand through her hair .

"come in " she said as the door got opened , she saw Sarah smiling at her as she entered the room and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of the it , careful not to sit on Aria's dress .

"hey I thought you're working late today "Aria smiled as Sarah laid down on the bed and sighed .

" I took half of the day off , I'm exhausted " she groaned as she observed Aria combing her hair .

"it must be hard , being the main doctor in the hospital ?"Aria said as Sarah smirked , she was getting really attached to her , Aria never had a sister , and she wanted to have a close connection with her.

"I'm not the main doctor there … I'm just known between people in the city " she shrugged as she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling .Aria smirked as she walked closer to her and sat next to her on the bed .

" I bet all the guys are after you , I mean isn't it every single guy's dream to be with a sexy doctor ?"she teased as Sarah threw a pillow in Aria's direction as it hit her and she giggled .

" shut up!" Sarah's mouth was wide open as she watched Aria laughing at her .

"what ? am I lying ?" Aria challenged as Sarah shrugged

"no…" Sarah's cheek reddened as Aria chuckled and laid down next to her .

" lucky girl !"

" I don't want them … I already have my own guy " Sarah responded as Aria gazed at her shocked .

" you have a boyfriend?" she asked almost shockingly as Sarah nodded .

"of course I do , is it so hard to believe ?-"

" no I didn't mean that … I'm just surprised that you haven't talked about him , or introduced him to me " she explained as Sarah smiled .

" well he is an architect , and he has his own company and we've been dating for almost three years "

" three years ? that sounds so long … " Aria commented as she stared at the ceiling .

"it's not when you meet the right person … you don't think about time when you're in love " Sarah replied as she smiled .

" sounds like you guys are serious … I'm happy for you "they both smiled as Sarah continued .

"we are serious … thank you "

"so … what's the name of this lucky guy ? how did you two meet ?"Sarah chuckled as she remembered him in her mind .

" his name is Michael … and he is best friend's with Ezra ever since they were seven , practically they grew up together ." Aria smiled as she heard Ezra's name between her words .

" well practically there are three of them now , Ezra , Michael and Hardy , they all went to college together but different majors " Sarah explained as Aria nodded as she changed her position and sat up .she ran a hand through her dark silky hair as she looked at Sarah .

" you will probably meet him tonight …"

" tonight ?" Aria asked confused .

" yeah , mom said Ezra is taking to his friend's party , Michael is gonna be there too , common friends " Aria nodded .

" are you coming too ?"

" I don't think so , he told me to go with him but I'm so tired " she sighed as Aria got up and walked to the drawer .

"is Michael friends with Ethan too ?" Aria asked several minutes later as she was combing her hair , Sarah got up and sat on the bed .

"umm… no , Ethan doesn't really come along with Ezra's friends , he got his own " there was a silence between , Aria was dying to ask the question that has been stalk in her mind for days. She saw Sarah standing up as she walked towards the door .

"Sarah ?" Aria suddenly asked as Sarah turned around and looked at her questioningly .

"do you think that … Ethan is serious about us ?" she asked desperately as she saw Sarah biting her lip , she could tell Sarah didn't have a good answer in her mind .

" I know that he loves you and he cares about you … but Ethan is unpredictable … " Aria nodded quietly as Sarah smiled .

" thank you " she replied as Sarah left the room .

LINE BREAK

After finally finishing her make up , Aria managed to wear her dress and fix her hair , she hear the sound of Ezra's car outside as she smiled herself , she looked absolutely stunning tonight , there's no way that Ezra would reject her , she had her own plans for the evening .

After getting her purse from the chair , she heard the front door opening from downstairs , nobody was home by now , Dianne was visiting a friend and Sarah was at her own apartment . she had no worries . she heard him calling her name from downstairs , clearly looking for her as she smirked .after putting on her high heels , she walked to the stairs and walked downstairs , she had her hair on one side of her face as she let them fall on her shoulder .

His eyes widen as his jaw dropped the second he saw him , she looked magnificent . his mouth went dry as she felt a pressure building inside him , he couldn't take his eyes off from her as she smiled at him . he gave her a weak smile before managing to take a step towards her , she stood there on her feet , her eyes wear roaming over his body , he knew he has good looking , he was wearing a black suit with a matching tie .

" damn … " he whispered as Aria blushed and smiled which caused him to does the same , he could look at her smile for ages .

" you look perfect … "she took a step towards him as she locked her hands around his neck , his hands automatically found her waist as he ran his fingers through her spine and her back .

" well … you're not bad yourself" she shrugged as he smiled , he couldn't help himself as he pressed his forehead against hers , staring at her beautiful hazel eyes . he wanted her , wanted to touch her , to kiss her , to make love to her but he knew he couldn't , even if he could Aria wasn't prepared for this , she clearly wasn't ready for it .

His hands slowly moved down to her ass as he gave it a gentle which caused her to moan softly as she crashed her lips on his , biting his bottom lip as he groaned in her mouth , his hands were rubbing her sides and back as her own hands were playing with his baby hair on the back of his neck .

"shall we ?" he asked gently as he stroke her hair , she nodded happily as she placed her hand on his forearm .

The ride took twenty minutes for them , luckily there were no traffic , after getting out of the car , Ezra walked over her side as he opened the door for her and letting her stepping out of the car , she looked around and saw that she wasn't the only woman who looked good , she hoped that Ezra notices her only . she smiled as they both walked to the building , opening the door as she sighed in relief , this was fancy !

Everyone were busy talking to each other , she observed every corner of the building as she hear Ezra groaning .

" this is going to be unbearable " he mumbled as Aria giggled .

"they're your friends , it won't be that hard "

" we'll see about that " he replied as he paid attention to a very young lady who was walking towards them , he waved for her as Aria started to feel a little concerned , what if his friends didn't like her ? oh for God sake , it doesn't matter , she's not his girlfriend . but still she wanted to look good in front of them .

"Ezra! I'm so happy you made it " she gave him a short hug before pulling back and smile at him .

"yeah congratulation for your book "

" thanks , it took me forever to publish it but I finally did " she said happily. Aria was speechless , she couldn't believe it . her eyes noticed Aria's presence as her eyes widen and exclaimed happily .

" oh my God! Aria ?" she asked exciting as Aria nodded without hesitate .

" Simone !" she exclaimed as the both girls screamed and jumped into each other's arms .

" I can't believe it , how are you ?" Simone asked as soon as she pulled back from her embrace .

" I'm good , I haven't seen you in ages !" Aria said as she smiled .

" yeah I've been super busy lately " she commented as Aria nodded , both of them seem to forget about Ezra completely , eventually Ezra cleared his throat meaningfully and looked at them .

" you two know each other ?" Ezra asked as they both chuckled and nodded.

" we grew up together " Simone explained .

" yeah Simone was the older girl next door "she smirked as Simone laughed .

" hey ! I'm only three years older than you " she tapped Aria's shoulder playfully as she chuckled .

"congratulation on your book , Ezra told me about it " Aria commented as she nodded .

" thanks I didn't know you and Ezra are together "

" we're not " Aria and Ezra both said at the same time as Simone looked at them amused .

" hey I see Michael there , I'm gonna go talk to him " Ezra said as Simone nodded . he suddenly stopped walking and turned around to Aria .

" Are you going to be fine with Simone ?" he asked her as she nodded .

" yes we have a lot of catch up to do " she said as Simone laughed , he nodded firmly before walking away , soon enough he disappeared in the crowd .

Soon enough he found his buddies between the crowd as he started talking to them , occasionally looking after Aria with his eyes to see what she was doing .

LINE BREAK

" so what's up with you girl ?" Aria asked as she could now sense the alcohol in her system , she slowly made herself stable next to the table as Simone was standing next to her , she was no better than her .

" not much , I spent two years working on this book so I think I'm gonna take a break for now "

" I'm proud of you " Aria said cheerfully

" Aww thanks momma " Simone joked as Aria giggled , her voice was louder than she expected , she had to stop drinking or else she would get drunk .

" what about you ? " Simone asked as Aria shrugged and took another sip from her drink .

" well I still have a few months left from college "

" really ? what major ?"

" English literature " Simone smiled as Aria responded , she always knew Aria had a thing for books , there was no surprise.

"you were always a book nerd "

" like you weren't ?" she challenged as Simone raised her hands up and gave up .

"I didn't know you are friends with Ezra " Simone asked as Aria looked down , avoiding her eyes , she still didn't know if she was _friends_ with Ezra .

" when I saw you together at first , I thought good for him , he finally moved on from Audrey but I guess the poor guy is still struggling with himself –"Aria cute her off as she got confused .

" wait wait … Audrey ? who's Audrey ?" Aria asked desperately , willing to get any kind of information about this new girl .

" you know Audrey … his girlfriend "

" Ezra has a girlfriend ?" Aria asked almost shocked as she felt a little dizzy .

" she was his girlfriend , she died two years ago " Aria sighed .

"what-what happened to her ?"

"cops found her dead in her apartment , she committed suicide , when she died Ezra turned into a complete mess , he is still a mess but he seems a lot better now . I felt bad for the guy but I honestly don't why he was so effected by her death , they only dated for a couple of months " Simone shrugged as Aria listened to her carefully as she was biting her bottom lip , she turned around as her eyes roamed over the room to look for Ezra , he found him busy talking to Michael.

" why would she kill herself ?"

" no one really knows , although she was acting really weird before she did , she barely ate or talk , some people say she was depressed but we think it's something else" Simone took another sip of her drink as Aria observed her .

" like what ?"

"I'm sure it has something to do with Ezra's family , because after her death Ezra cut his contact with them for a while , but I think that maybe she …" she trailed off as Aria waited for her to continue , she took another dip of her drink as Aria felt frustrated and took the glass away from her .

" stop drinking ! finish your story " Aria said almost loudly as Simone laughed at her , Aria could tell she was drunk .

"I love it when you're serious "

" I am serious!"

" okay fine … " she made herself stable as Aria sighed .

" you think what did she do ?" Aria asked one more time as Simone looked at her happily .

" I think that she and Ezra's brother hooked up , she couldn't live with the guilt so she killed herself " Simone shared her theory as Aria gasped , she couldn't believe her own ears , she witnessed Ethan sleeping with other anonymous girl but she never thought he could do this to Ezra .

Now it made sense , why do Ezra and Ethan act so strange around each other , why Ethan never talked about Ezra , why Ezra felt so guilty about being with her . still she couldn't trust Simone's words , there was a chance that she lied , she's drunk . Aria didn't want to believe this , she didn't want to believe that the guy he loves can do this to his own brother .Simone clearly didn't know that she was dating Ethan , how does she ? she never told her about Ethan during the evening . her face's expression changed as she bit her lip feverishly , she always had the habit of biting her lip whenever she gets nervous and anxious .

She called out for one of the workers in the room as she asked her to take care of Simone and take her somewhere she can rest , she seemed extremely drunk and tired . she looked around as she saw Ezra standing near the bar as he was drinking , she could tell he seemed upset , her eyes spotted Michael next to him , he hasn't left his side since the party began .

She saw that he was in the middle of a serious conversation with Michael as she started walking towards them slowly , she had no idea what she wanted to say , she only wanted to be with him at the moment .

On the other hand , Ezra couldn't handle Michael's words anymore , he had witnessed Ezra wasting himself during the night as he could tell he was nervous , more worried . Michael knew Ethan was in town with Aria , Sarah also told him that Ethan _left _the town for a couple of days as he left Aria in here , Sarah told him about Aria spending time with Ezra , he didn't think it was a wise idea at all ,Sarah had asked him to talk to Ezra over this and the second he saw his best friend he knew that Ezra clearly made the wrong decision by hanging out with Aria . after bringing up the subject about him and Aria , he saw Ezra swallowing hard as it was obvious that he didn't want this conversation , he avoided it . finally after rambling a lot which he knew it would drive Ezra crazy , Ezra finally confessed that he and Aria had a moment at his apartment , he didn't tell him about what happened after that , but Michael wasn't stupid , he knew it was more than that , and he knew that Ezra didn't mind being with her , it could count as some sort of payback for Ethan's mistake.

"Ezra … this is wrong "

" look Michael … I didn't tell you the truth so you could tell me what is wrong and what is right … believe I know that"

" do you ? if you know it's wrong then why don't you stay away from her ? why did you bring her here tonight ?"Michael argued as Ezra finished his drink and asked for one more .

" because it feels right … I know you what you think , you think that I want this girl so I can revenge from Ethan but it's not that , I feel horrible about getting close to her but I can't control myself while I'm around –"

" have you slept with her ?" Michael blurted out Ezra shook his head as he scoffed .

"no I haven't … and I won't "

" good "Michael said firmly as Ezra frowned .

" not because she's Ethan's girlfriend … " Ezra mumbled as Michael heard him and hit him roughly on the shoulder which caused Ezra to whimper .

"jerk !" Ezra protest as he rubbed his shoulder repeatedly , Michael sighed .

"Ezra I'm serious , you have to end this with her if not you're going to start a real war with your brother , there's one more option " he finished quietly as Ezra looked at him confused .

"what's the other option ?" Ezra asked unknowingly .

" tell her the truth … about Ethan and everything … I don't think she would stay with him if you tell her the truth –"

" I can't do that … it will break her"

" but I think she deserves to know " Michael said as Ezra swallowed .

" it will break her down Michael if I tell her about Ethan … especially because she's rape victim too … " he trailed off as his eyes found Aria talking to a worker as she handed her Simone .

" in either way she has to know … she's dating the guy , it's better she finds out sooner "Michael convinced him as Ezra took another sip of his drink as he looked away , he knew Michael was right .

" she's coming here " Michael mumbled as he witnessed her walking towards them to the bar .

After approaching closer to them Aria gave them both a weak smile as she stood in front of Ezra .

"hey is everything okay ?" Ezra asked casually as Aria nodded .

" yeah Simone got a bit drunk so I send her somewhere she can rest " Aria explained as Ezra nodded , he turned and looked at Michael who was watching the two lovers .

" Aria … this is Michael , my amazing friend and Sarah's –"

"boyfriend … she told me about you " Aria finished as Michael smiled and shook his hand with hers .

"likewise … she told me a lot about you too " Michael responded as she saw Aria getting a bit worried .

" she loves you so much , she says you're like a sister to her " Aria smiled as Michael did the same .

" same thing for me too " Aria said as she ran a hand through her hair ,she noticed Ezra watching her as she smirked herself but then again , she remembered everything she heard just couple minutes ago . she turned her head to Ezra's direction .she leaned to him so she could whisper in his ear .

" can we leave ? I need to talk to you " she whispered as Ezra nodded as he smiled .

" yeah sure " he replied as Aria smiled , he turned around and said their goodbyes with each other as Aria saw Michael whispering something into Ezra's ear , he didn't seem so pleasant by the words he was hearing now but he seemed to cover that up .

Aria couldn't keep her mind off from what she heard from Simone , she definitely needed more explanation , she knew she could finally convince Ezra to tell her the truth .

Ezra opened the door of the car for Aria she thanked him and sat on the passenger's seat , he himself walked to the other side of the car as he got in and started driving .

" where're we going ?" Aria asked as soon as she saw Ezra driving .

" to my mom's –"

"actually can we go somewhere else first ? " Aria asked , hoping that he would say yes .

" where ?" Ezra asked as he shrugged .

"a place where we can talk … without any interruption " Aria said simply as she bit her lip again .

"okay … I know a place we can go " Ezra replied as Aria nodded , he didn't know what to expect , he didn't know what she wanted to say , he had no clue , but he could tell that whatever it is , was bothering her .

She kept biting her lips as her hands were tapping on her legs , she was beyond anxious , she didn't know how she wanted to start talking to him , she was lost in her thoughts as she felt a warmth on her hand , stroking her knuckles with his thumb , she smiled as she looked up at him , he gave him a weak smile before leaning and kissing her on the lips chastely . she felt a lot more calm as he pulled back .

He couldn't help himself while he was around her , he knew Michael was right . she deserved to know the truth , that way she could decide whether she wanted to be with Ethan or no . she had to know the whole truth , and he was willing to tell her tonight .

_**End of chapter 7**_

_**Audrey? Simone ? what do you guys think ? will Aria tell Ezra what Simone told her ? will Ezra finally open up to her and tell her the whole truth ? was Simone's words really true or was she just drunk ?**_

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews and support , I meant to add Ezra and Aria's conversation to this chapter too but it's so long and i wanted to post this chapter sooner . please review and share your theories with me , tell me what you think the whole truth is ? why did Audrey really kill herself ? I will reveal this part in the next chapter but I really wanna know your thoughts .**_

_**Thanks for reading , sorry if it was any mistakes , I couldn't preview it because I'm so tired ,I hope you enjoy , I will update as soon as I get 8-12 reviews .**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously **_

"_a place where we can talk … without any interruption " Aria said simply as she bit her lip again ._

"_okay … I know a place we can go " Ezra replied as Aria nodded , he didn't know what to expect , he didn't know what she wanted to say , he had no clue , but he could tell that whatever it is , was bothering her ._

_He couldn't help himself while he was around her , he knew Michael was right . she deserved to know the truth , that way she could decide whether she wanted to be with Ethan or no . she had to know the whole truth , and he was willing to tell her tonight ._

After driving for almost an hour and being stalk in LA traffic , Ezra finally drove them to the place he had in mind , Aria yet had no idea where he was taking her , she was surprise that Ezra even agreed to talk , talking was usually the topic they were trying to avoid , they were both drowning into a serious mess .

Ezra knew once Ethan came back to town , everything between him and Aria will be over , he knew that she would choose Ethan over him , they've been dating for a year , she is in love with him , no matter how disgusting he is , she is going to choose Ethan over him , it hurts him , he knew this was coming , just like that he hurt again , he made a mistake by getting close to Aria , he made a mistake by agreeing with her deal . but there was still a slight chance for him , if he tells her the truth there was no way that Aria would stay with Ethan , but the truth would break her , she will get more fragile than she already is if she finds out the truth .

Michael was right , a part of him that he's with Aria is that he can get relief , he knew he wanted revenge , he knew he wanted to make Ethan suffer the pain he had felt , but he couldn't do this to Aria , he knew Ethan may not even care but Aria could get hurt more than ever , she may never trust anyone again , she already got hurt in the past .

Aria didn't know how she wanted to start her conversation with him , she didn't know if she should tell him about what Simone said , this topic seemed very touchy subject for him , she felt bad for him , losing someone you love is not easy at all . she could now realize why he is so mysterious , why never talks about his past or why he is not seeing anyone .is she a rebound to him ? she didn't think so , he showed that he actually cares about her .

He drove all the way to a hill near the city , he wanted to show Aria the view , he couldn't get enough of this city . after parking the car , he turned off the engine and looked at outside , the whole ride they were both silent , not a single word was spoke between them , he noticed Aria was struggling with herself in her mind , he was busy thinking to , thinking of the way out of this.

He sighed as he turned around looked at Aria , she was playing with her bracelet as she was looking down , her eyes were quite wet , she wanted to cry but she didn't let the tears fall from her eyes .the surrounding around them was dark , no one was there , just like she asked , no interruption . they could hear the sound of wind hitting the leaves of the trees around them .occasionally a voice of owls can be heard .

he glanced at her as he saw he was still quiet , he turned on the light in the car as he shifted his body completely so now he was facing Aria . she turned her head and looked at him with a sad smile . he returned the smile as he reached his hand and brushed away her hair from her face , she sighed as his hand caressed the side of her face . his other hand came to her lap and locked his fingers with hers as he pulled up her hand and kissed its palm . Aria could never get tired of this , why couldn't they be just like this ? why does this have to be so complicated ?.

she wanted to make the final move , she didn't know if she could be with him again when she tells him everything . she bent down from her seat as she pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips , he didn't pull back as he deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth as she moaned softly . coming closer to him while he placed his hand on her back and ran his hand on her back . his hand was exploring her back and her side as she wrapped her arms around his neck , their tongues were battling for dominance as Ezra pulled back breathlessly , their foreheads remained pressed with each other as Ezra smirked .

"come on … I wanna show you something " he said cheerfully as he unbelted his seat belt and got out of the car , followed by Aria .

He take a few steps forward until he reached to the edge of the hill , there was a valley right under his feet as he stared at the view in front of him , they were completely out of the city and they could see the shining buildings and the bright sky filled with stars . their ears could barely hear the sound of the cars and voices from the city , they were too far for that .

Aria heard Ezra gasping for fresh air as he knelt down and sat on the grass on the edge , his legs were half crossed as he wrapped his arms around them . his eyes were glory as he stared at the city , Aria came to him as she sat down next to him , she brought her knees into her chest as she locked her arms around them ,her eyes facing the same spot Ezra was watching .

He took a deep breath , enjoying the fresh air in his lungs as he chuckled quietly which caused Aria to look at him .

"I always come here ever since I turned twenty , ever since my troubles began "

"why?" Aria asked as her eyes were locked on his face , he didn't look at her , he continued staring at the lights ,Aria brushed away a lock of hair away from her face and tugged it behind her ear .

"because it comforts me , it makes my mind distracted for a while , it helps me decide in the hard times … when I'm confused or in doubt " he finished as Aria crawled a bit and approached him .

"is this one of the times ? are you distracted or in doubt now ?" Aria said as he licked her lip and placed her hand on Ezra's knee , his eyes focused on her lips as he swallowed hard , this girl is definitely not making this easier for her .

He sighed as he nodded his head in respond as he looked away , Aria did the same as they both looked back at the sky .

" have you ever been here ? LA?" Ezra asked her as she thought at his question .

" umm when I was a kid , I think I once came here to visit my cousin but not after that "

" your loss " Ezra mumbled as Aria smirked .

" well New York is not that bad " Ezra scoffed as he shook his head .

"fine you won , I love New York but I wish I could here "

"you could do that " he assured her as she sighed .

"that's a long way to go , I haven't finished college yet "

"well you can finish your college and then move in here , I mean this city is so much better for a peaceful life and maybe after you graduate –"Aria cut him off as she continued herself .

"Ezra , enough with the casual talks " Aria protested as he looked at her confused , he didn't know what she meant as she bit her lip , this was her only chance .

" I think it's time for you to talk , like really talk …" she explained , her eyes never leaving his .

"talk about what ?" he asked a bit coldly as Aria continued to bite her lip as she shrugged , she didn't know how to put this together , how to refers her statement .

" about … Audrey and Ethan " she whispered frightened as Ezra looked at her with her mouth wide open , his eyes narrowed as he looked at her almost madly .

"who-who told you ?"he managed to say a bit annoyed as he tried to control himself not to get mad .

" Simone was drunk , she slipped some stuff but I'm not sure if what she said was true" Aria said as Ezra scoffed , getting more and more frustrated every second .

"and tell me what exactly did she slip?"he said angrily .

" I would rather to hear it from you " she said calmly as Ezra looked away , trying to hold back his tears .

"I – I can't tell you " he kept saying this as Aria was shaking , she didn't stop her tears as she was crying quietly .

" is it true ? that Ethan and Audrey hooked up ? " she pleaded as her eyes got more and more wet with every words she said .the only answer she received was Ezra shaking his head as he cried himself .

"don't I deserve to know the truth ? Ezra just tell me !"

" he raped her Aria ! your stupid boyfriend raped her ! happy now ?"he snapped back as Aria paled , her hands started shaking as tears ran down from her cheeks , she looked down as she was trying to process his words .

" you're the rape victim too , you know how it feels … you managed to live with it , you handled it but she didn't , she couldn't ,I mean how could she ?when your boyfriend did a number on her … " he sighed as Aria didn't reply , she only listened to his sharp words as she wiped away her tears with her hand , he looked at her , seeing her attempting hard to hold back her cries but eventually she failed as she started sobbing feverishly .

His heart melted , he took it hard on her , seeing her crying like this made him sick in the stomach , he sighed as he pulled her closer in his lap and rocked her , stroking her arm and her hair as he placed several kisses on her hairline and the top of her head . he kissed her ear as he tried to make her calm . after amounts of time Aria finally directed to stop crying and listen to him . she didn't look at him , the shame was too much for him , her boyfriend didn't care about his brother , or at least that's what she thought .

"tell me everything please , I need to know everything if I'm gonna continue to be with him " Aria whispered as Ezra nodded . her voice was barely audible .he knew he had no right to tell her to choose him over Ethan , they had a long history and he was sure that Aria couldn't leave him the second she knows everything .

He made a mistake , he made a mistake by getting close to her , to know , he was so attached to her , the past few days he had spent with her was like heaven for him , it's been a long time since he felt this way , so happy , so lovable . he didn't want this feeling to stop . this woman is amazing but she's someone else's woman , he has been falling for her ever since they shared their first kiss in his apartment . he cursed himself , he's going to be devastate all over again if Aria gets back to Ethan , he won't blame her though , she loves the guy .

"it happened two years ago , apparently Ethan used to like her but Audrey didn't , she rejected him and when he found out that we were dating , she was kinda …"

"jealous ?" Aria finished as Ezra shrugged .

"you could say that , I really don't think about it anymore , anyway a couple months passed since we were together and then Audrey started acting strange , she was worried and scared all the time , a single touch made her flinch and she barely talked or eat , one night she called me and … told me everything " Aria could see Ezra swallowing hard as he sighed and looked down , recreating that night in his mind . it took a few moments for him to continue .

" she said she couldn't live with it , she said it's too much for her to handle , I can remember her sobbing and crying on the phone , I begged her not to do it , to stay strong but by the time I got into her apartment … she was already gone " he whispered quietly as his voice kept cracking , he didn't cry , he kept his eyes on one spot as they were wet . Aria reached her hand and his cheek , he didn't pull back .

" I couldn't believe her at first , I didn't think it was true , I didn't want it to be true but when I saw her body … I didn't think she would lie " he said as he took her hand in his and kissed its palm repeatedly .

" did you love her ?" Aria blurted out desperately as Ezra looked at her .

" I did " he simply replied .

" do you still love her ?" she asked another way as Ezra bit his lip , he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer in his side .

" she's part of my past Aria , I'd be lying if I say I don't think about her and don't love her , she's gone and it took a long time for me to move on but I did eventually "he explained as Aria nodded .

" am I a rebound to you ? " Aria asked as Ezra shook his head instantly .

" no of course not , you're far far away from being a rebound for me , I care about you , you brought out a whole new person from me , a person that I want to be but it's not that simple."

" I don't get it … if Ethan … then why didn't you sue him ? did you forgive him?" Aria asked doubtfully as Ezra laughed bitterly .

" like I told you Ethan is my mom's favorite , she did everything she could to stop me from killing him , from sending him to jail , so I cut my contact with her for a while –"

"what about your dad ? Sarah ?" Aria cut him off .

"my dad may not have a good credit but he supported me , helped me a lot, he was there for me when I needed him and Sarah … I really don't know who she's with in this mess " Ezra finished as Aria nodded quietly , there were a lot going on in her mind , she could think of everything , this is not how she thought it would be , she sighed as she looked down .

"I guess I made things worse for you two –"

" Aria –"

" didn't I ? I mean look at us ! you were already in a fight with him and now you have to add me into this "

" I don't have to add you in it , there's nothing to add , you and I both know where this is going … "

" where's this going ? where are we going ?" Aria argued as Ezra scoffed.

" it's so obvious Aria , you're gonna forgive Ethan as soon as he gets back , you're going to admit that this , us , it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened … because you love him , I can't blame you for that " Ezra said sadly as Aria bit her lip .

" I don't know that anymore , the person you just described to me is far away from the person I love , I can't decide now … " Aria said as she wiped away a single tear from her eyes .his heart melted as he saw her upset , she didn't care what he thought of her right now , she just wanted to be left alone. She just wanted to cry .

She got up from the ground as she started walking around , Ezra watching her as she kept rambling things under her breath .

" this was not how I thought it would , this is not how I thought things would go when we decided to come here , I don't even know what to think right now –"

" then don't " Ezra cut her off as she looked at her confused as she narrowed her eyes and ran a hand through her silky hair .

" what do you mean ?"

"don't think right now , you can't decide now … you can think over everything when you're more calm and relax " Aria bit her lip as she looked down , he had a point , she couldn't decide what was right or wrong now , there were million thoughts in her .

" everything with Ethan … it started amazingly , every minute with him was exciting and so great , sure we have our own ups and downs but they couldn't stop us from falling apart but on the other hand … the past few days that I've spent with you has been so wonderful and breathtaking , I've never felt this way before until you came along …it's just so hard to process and decide –"

" you're afraid "

" wh-what ?" Aria asked as Ezra got up and walked towards her , she didn't make any move , not this time .

" you're afraid ,afraid of being left alone , you're scared that if you make the wrong decision you may end up losing everything , losing the person you love but that's impossible "

"how come ?"

" because you're perfect , and smart and you're everything that any guy wants so you'll never be alone . you will always find someone , and I am hoping that I would be the guy you'll end up " Ezra whispered as Aria looked at him shocked , did he really want her to choose him ? she saw how eager he was .

Ezra and Ethan were both perfect for her , they were both smart , handsome , they were the both a perfect match for her but she had her own history with Ethan , a very very long history , she couldn't ignore that , she loved Ethan , he had her heart but she couldn't deny the fact that Ethan may not be serious about her as much as she was about him , she couldn't ignore the fact that maybe they end up breaking up with each other in the matter of time , that she may be alone and hurt all over again . Ezra had his own goods , but it wasn't an easy decision to make , she barely know him , like he said himself she hasn't seen his dark side , maybe he would be even worse than Ethan , but he seems so caring and kind .

"let's just go back home , it's been a long night , we're both exhausted " Aria said tiredly as she started walking towards the car , followed by Ezra .

LB

He has been waiting for almost a hour and half . she hasn't come home yet , it's already 2:00am and he couldn't be more anxious , maybe she's in trouble , maybe she is not . his mind flu everywhere , every possible scenario as he heard the front door getting open .

He couldn't see properly but he could hear whispers and talks . he got to the edge of the stairs so he could have a better sight of seeing or hearing them but yet it was too dark , the lights downstairs were poor .

" I'll see you tomorrow ?" he heard a familiar male voice asking an unknown person as he tried to hear . it was definitely Ezra's voice , he was sure of it .

" I don't know … but I'll call you " Aria said as Ezra nodded , they were both completely out the sight no one could see them .

Ezra looked around to make sure that they don't have a audience , after he was sure that no one was in the room , he bent down and gave Aria a soft kiss on the lips , she didn't pull back but she didn't respond either . he couldn't blame her . after it seemed like eternity Ezra pulled back as he gave her a weak smile before walking out of the house .Aria watched him until he was completely out of the area .

She sighed as she started walking upstairs , she took her heals off so she won't wake up anybody , thank god Ezra had the house's spare keys .

She froze as soon as she opened the door and saw a very familiar person , sitting on the edge of the bed as he was watching her almost furiously , she couldn't tell what he was thinking .

" Ethan?" Aria mumbled quietly yet almost scared as he was looking down at the wooden floor .

" how was your date with Ezra ?" Ethan spoke madly .

_**End of chapter 8**_

_**Haha what do you guys think of this chapter ? does Ethan know the truth ? why did he show up all the sudden out of nowhere ? and the secret of the two brother is revealed ! tell me what you think of this chapter please ?**_

_**30 reviews for the last chapter !? you guys are unbelievably amazing ! I love you all . keep reviewing .it's so inspiring and it speeds up my writing .**_

_**And one more thing , apparently they were some complains about the length of the last chapter , I'm sorry . I know it was too long (10,600 words)**_

_**But the parts were connected to each other so I couldn't post them in different chapters . this chapter was shorter .**_

_**I hope you enjoy , sorry if there was any mistake . keep reviewing / follow / favorite . I will try to update by Monday as soon as I reach to enough reviews .**_

_**Thank you .Xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously **_

_She froze as soon as she opened the door and saw a very familiar person , sitting on the edge of the bed as he was watching her almost furiously , she couldn't tell what he was thinking ._

" _Ethan?" Aria mumbled quietly yet almost scared as he was looking down at the wooden floor ._

" _how was your date with Ezra ?" Ethan spoke madly ._

Aria looked at him with her mouth wide open as she blinked a couple times , make sure what she sees is true , he was sitting there , Ethan was sitting in front of her as he was glaring at her , she swallowed hard at the possible argument , did he saw Ezra kissing her ? did he know about them ? he seemed furious .

Aria took a deep breath before closing the door behind her and put her shoes on the floor .

"when did you get back ?" she ignored his question as she tried to act normal and walked towards her drawer , fixing her hair as she could hear her own heart pounding nonstop , she saw Ethan looking at her furious through the mirror in front of her .

" why were you with Ezra ? where were you ? I'm sure Simone's party ended hours ago " Aria scoffed at his statement .

" I see you've done some investigation while I wasn't here "

" answer my questions !" Ethan yelled as Aria turned around and looked at him hurt as she bit her lip , she couldn't deny it , she was afraid of him , she didn't wanna make him angry but it was already too late .the fear in her eyes didn't seem unnoticed by Ethan as he took a deep breath and cursed himself under his breath , he didn't mean to scare her , he was just curious and worried about his girlfriend spending some quality time with his brother.

Aria remain silent as she turned her head back and started taking off her jewelers as she tried to control herself not to cry but her eyes were already wet . Ethan sighed as he got up and walked towards her , she flinched as soon as she felt his arms around her petite body , they were placed on her lower stomach as Aria wiped away her eyes , she breathed heavily as she felt trap in his arms , is he going to hurt her ? is he going to rape her just like Audrey . Aria closed her eyes as Ethan bent down and placed soft kisses on her sensitive skin , just on her shoulder .

" I'm so sorry babe , I didn't mean to scare you , I was just worried " Aria swallowed hard as she nodded hesitantly , she had to act like everything was alright , she didn't want to make him angry , him calling her _babe_ made her sick in the stomach .

Eventually Aria tried to run away out of his grip as he slowly pulled away and made her turn around and look at him . he reached up his hand and brushed away a lock of hair from Aria's face and tugged it behind her ear .

" I missed you so much " Aria raised her eyebrows as she heard him , did he really think she would believe him ?.

"when did you get back ?" Aria whispered as she took a few steps back from him , she felt so unsafe .Ethan looked at her confused , somehow Aria could smell alcohol from his scent .she sighed as she turned around and walked to the closet , putting her high heels in it as she closed the door .

"couple hours ago … " he responded doubtfully as Aria nodded , her back was facing him , he knew something was bothering her but he didn't know what .

" why ?" Aria asked as Ethan narrowed his eyes .

" you weren't returning any of my calls or texts , I was worried …why didn't you ?" Aria scoffed .

" because I don't have a personal secretary for my phone like you do " Aria said sarcastically as Ethan stared at her confused .

" what is that suppose to mean ?" he asked a bit angrily as Aria bit her lip , how did she give up so easily ?.she took off her dress as she was now in her underwear , walking to her suitcase , she grabbed a black tank top and shorts as she put the items on quickly , avoiding his question , she knew he was watching her , a part of her started panicking about undressing in front of him , she didn't know if he could resist , she didn't know if he was going to hurt her or not , she was so scared that she didn't even notice him getting up and walking to her .his expression hasn't changed .

" Aria what do you mea –"

" you know exactly what I mean " she snapped back as he looked at her shocked , a look of disgust came and sat on her face as she wiped away a fresh tear , not allowing herself to break in front of him . sure she had cried in front of him many times but this time he was the problem not Aria .

He took more steps and stood in front of her , he reached his hand to take her arm .

" Aria –" Aria stepped back as soon as she felt his fingers on her forearm and cut him off.

"Don't touch me !" she yelled at him , loudly enough that she knew she probably woke up Dianne and Sarah . Ethan bit his inner lip as he continued walking towards her , with every step he took , Aria took a step back instead , until she felt her body pressing against the wall of the bathroom , she was trapped , she didn't have a runway , he was standing directly in front of her as she crossed her arms , protecting her petite body from her .

" I'm sorry honey ... I really am "Aria shook her head feverishly .

" no you're not " her voice was cracking as Ethan bit his lip .

" you promised Ethan , I counted on you , I trusted you , what happened to "_I love you Aria and I promise I won't do it again because I love you "_ , what happened !" Ethan saw her breaking down as she started sobbing for the third time today , she didn't even bothered herself to wipe away her tears , Ethan reached to pull her closer again but she refused again as she slapped away his hand .

" you don't love me … "

" I do –"

" no you don't " she emphasized as Ethan got mad and pushed her hard against the wall .

" I said I do !" Ethan argued angrily as Aria swallowed hard and looked at him fearfully , she couldn't believe her own eyes , how did she even fall for this guy ? he wasn't the guy she met the first time , he wasn't the person who she said _I love you _to , he was beyond different . he wasn't her Ethan .Ethan saw the fear in her eyes as she stared at him with her eyes wet , she placed one hand on the back of her head and another on her shoulder , holding each part tightly as her tears kept falling from her eyes .he had never hurt her like this , his eyes showed regret and misery as he was looking at her .

" get out " Aria managed to whisper as she found her voice again , Ethan pleaded her with her eyes .

" Aria –" he was cut off one more time but not by Aria this time .

" Ethan get out of the room " they both broke their eye contacts and looked at the door , witnessing Sarah standing there bare feet as he was glaring at Ethan unbelievably , Ethan looked down as he loosened his grip around Aria but not losing the contact completely .

" now !" Sarah demanded sharply as Ethan pulled back totally , leaving Aria as she knelt down on the cold floor , crying still as she watched Ethan getting out of the room , he mumbled something to Sarah on his way out .

Sarah closed the door immediately as she rushed to Aria , she sensed her body shaking up as Aria was sobbing in her chest , Sarah quickly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in her arms which she gladly went for it . she cried nonstop as Sarah stroked her back , comforting her .Aria buried her face in her chest as she hissed in pain , she pulled away seconds later as she looked at Sarah sadly .

" come on honey , let me check your back and see if you got hurt " Sarah said kindly as Aria nodded quietly , she wiped away a few more tears from her cheeks as she turned around and faced her back to Sarah , she could hear Sarah gasping as she sighed .she breathed heavily as she felt Sarah pulling up her top to examine her . a few moments passed in silence until Sarah finally pulled down her top carefully and looked at her again .

"has he hurt you before ?" Sarah asked firmly yet worriedly as Aria shook her head to no and attempted to get up , Sarah helped her settle in her bed . she saw Aria hissing in pain as her back hit the soft mattress , she decided it's more comfy for her to sleep in her side , if she could sleep . as Sarah was about to walk away Aria grabbed her wrist quickly and stopped her .

" will you stay with me tonight ? please I'm scared … " Aria whispered desperately which made Sarah's heart ache , she nodded Aria as she saw her getting relieved . she found her way towards the other side of the bed as she laid down next to her , watching Aria falling asleep instantly as she closed her eyes .Sarah felt bad for her , she didn't think Ethan was capable of hurting her like that , thank god she heard them or else god knows what could happen . she had no idea how to judge the situation , all she could think of was the scene that she witnessed between Ethan and Aria and then her mind went on her earlier conversation with Michael after the party .maybe she needed him , maybe Aria was too terrified of him to broke up with him , she closed her eyes as she sighed and fell asleep few moments later .

LINE BREAK

She parked the car at the fancy house as they both looked outside the window , the road was pretty solitude , they were couple miles away from the town , God she loved the surrounding around the city , Ezra was right , she should move here after she graduate .

" Aria I'm not sure if this is a good idea " Sarah said several minutes later as she looked at Aria worriedly who was sitting on the passenger seat next to her , she glanced at Sarah before biting down her lip .

"I have to do this , I can't live with this anymore " Aria said quietly

" with what ?" Sarah asked .

" with all these lies and betrayals , I need to do this before I make my decision " Sarah nodded before responding .

" well that's the one " she said as she pointed to a wooden covered house not too far away from them as Aria took a deep breath before getting out of the car , she noticed Sarah is not getting out of the car as she turned around and looked at her confused .

" you coming?" Aria asked hopefully as Sarah bit her lip nervously .

" I need to do something first , I'll come here after I'm finished " Sarah said which made Aria getting more anxious than she already was , she nodded as she started walking towards the front door .unsurely she knocked on the door and waited for the answer , she glanced inside the house at the window , she was right , this house was seriously fancy .

A few seconds later , a middle age opened up the door and looked at her confused , Aria swallowed hard as she saw the man's eyes roaming over her curiously , not knowing who she was , she didn't blame him that he didn't remember her , the first time she saw him they weren't exactly in their best conditions , Aria observed him , he was so similar to Sarah and Ezra , they both had blue eyes and dark hair , just like him .

" can I help you ?" the man asked causally as Aria struggled to find the right words to talk .

" Mr. Fitzgerald ?" Aria asked nervously , to make sure he was Ethan's father.

" yes ?" he asked as he frowned and looked at her , how did she know him ? he must not remember her .

" I'm … I'm Aria , Ethan's girlfriend " she laughed inside her head as she introduced herself as Ethan's girlfriend , she didn't know what she was to him anymore . she saw the man sighing as he gave her a fake smile .

" I see … " he trailed off as Aria could literally hear her own heart pounding nonstop , she was harassed .

" I need to talk to you " Aria blurted out , hoping he would say yes . he hesitated .

" come in " he let her in kindly as he stepped aside , Aria gave him a warm smile before stepping inside the house .

LINE BREAK

Washing his face for the hundred times , Ezra looked at himself in the mirror again and again , he couldn't believe he had opened up to Aria , he couldn't believe he told her the truth , it was probably for everyone's best except for Ethan , he will hate Ezra for that , he just couldn't believe that how could Ethan continued to see Aria with knowing the fact that she was a rape victim? It amazed Ezra to see how strong Aria was in her situation , how she could handle all of the pain and emotions , Audrey couldn't . part of Ezra wished that Audrey would be as strong as Aria was and would fight with it but she didn't , she decided to give up and leave everyone who cared about her hanging .Ezra was over her but still a part of him was hurt . Audrey's death caused him a lot of damages , things that he regrets for even thinking about them .

It's been almost two years since the incident , he couldn't hold on to the past anymore , he moved on , Aria was a big part which made his mind off her for good . Ezra wanted Aria to be with him , he wanted to be with her , she was amazing , he loved every single thing about her , she had no idea how she effects him , he was never effected by a girl in this way , he had to admit he didn't want to be with her at first , he just wanted revenge from his brother , he wanted Ethan to feel what it is like to take somebody away from you , but the more he talked to Aria , the more he got attached to her ,he loved her so much . wait does he love her ? he couldn't be possibly in love with her after spending like four or five days with her , but again she was different .

He dried his face and hands with a towel as he walked out of the bathroom and put on some clothes , he was suppose to meet Michael for lunch so he could talk to him , but first he had to do some business works , his publisher agent called him and told him that a company wants to make a movie out of his book and they want him to write the first plot , it was an amazing opportunity for him , he was already so knowable between people but this chance can make his business more successful than ever , it could take his mind off of all the bad thoughts too .

As he poured himself a cup of coffee he heard a soft knock on the door , he frowned from the sound of unexpected guest as he walked to the door , opening it to reveal his sister standing in front of him furious as she walked into the apartment without permission .

Ezra looked at her confused as he closed the door and turned around to face her .

" are you out of your freaking mind !?" Sarah shouted angrily as she raised her hands on the air while Ezra looked at her shocked .

" wow good morning to you too sis " he mumbled as Sarah glared at him as she narrowed her eyes , looking at him with anger as he walked up to her .

" what happened ?" Ezra asked unknowingly as he stepped towards Sarah as she sighed and sat on the couch .

" you happened … why would you do that ?" Sarah said sadly as Ezra sat down next to her , thinking of her statement before groaning .

" Michael told you … jerk " Ezra mumbled as he laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes .

" don't blame him Ezra , he's worried about you and so am I , we don't want you and Aria to get hurt "she said as Ezra scoffed .

" let's get real here Sarah , you and I both know that there's no me and Aria , I don't think it ever will be " Ezra said as he bit his inner lip , avoiding his wet eyes , Sarah looked at her broken brother as she reached for his hand and squeezed it . Ezra laughed bitterly before continuing .

" I was finally ready to move on , I finally met the perfect girl for me but in the worst possible situation , she's taken by my brother , she's his girlfriend , she'll never be mine and I'll be alone and broken all over again " Ezra said as a single tear slipped from his eye .

" I doubt that " Sarah mumbled as Ezra looked at her questioning .

"what-what do you mean ?" Sarah hesitated before responding .

" Ethan came back last night …" she said as Ezra gasped , he looked shocked before burying his face in his hands .

" God I'm so dead … " Ezra sighed as Sarah bit her lip .

"that's not the worst part " he looked up at her as he raised his brows .

" do I even wanna know what the worst part is ?"

"he and Aria had a fight last night but it wasn't about you , I don't think he knows about you two " she remembered the part where Ethan pushed her back against the wall but she didn't dare to tell Ezra , he would kill Ethan with his bare hands if he finds out .

" you don't know that for sure –" he cut himself as they both heard a sharp knock on the door , Ezra literally jumped out of his skin by hearing the sound, he and Sarah exchanged a look a concerned look .

"expecting company ?" Sarah asked Ezra shook his head .

" it could be Michael , we were suppose to meet for lunch " Ezra trailed off before getting up and walking towards the door .

He gasped at the sight at the second he opened the door , facing furious Ethan standing in front of him as Ezra tried to remain calm , he looked at Ethan unsurely to invite him in or not , Sarah glanced at the two brother before cursing under her breath and getting up .

None of them knows what to say exactly as Ezra's heart was beating fast as he saw Ethan looking at him with absolute anger , wait did he see him kissing Aria last night ? like he said he was so dead !they all know what happens when any of them makes Ethan angry .Ethan has never been into his apartment before , at least this apartment , they had never shared a really good relationship after Audrey . Ezra didn't know how Ethan got the address , maybe their mom gave it to him , but she wouldn't do that for sure.

Ezra stepped aside quietly as he let Ethan in his apartment , no words hasn't spoken yet , but he knew there was a storm coming . Sarah swallowed hard as she saw Ethan walking towards her , they didn't speak to each other since she kicked him out of Aria's room last night . Ethan glared at both of them before looking around the apartment , after not finding what he wanted he walked to the rooms , Sarah saw him passing her as he walked to the room furiously , she turned around and looked at Ezra scared with a questioning look , the only reaction Ezra showed was to bit his lip and shrugged worriedly .

" looking for something ?" Ezra finally broke the silence as Ethan turned around and looked at him as he scoffed .

" where's she ?" Ethan asked coldly as Sarah and Ezra exchanged a look , they knew he meant Aria but the only person who knew where she actually was is Sarah , Ezra didn't know she knew either , she tried to keep it quiet , she didn't want the poor girl to get hurt again .

"who ?" Sarah and Ezra both asked as they looked at Ethan kinda terrified , they seem to be successful to cover that up .

" don't act like you don't know who I am talking about , Aria ! where's she?" Ethan said as Sarah took a step back to Ezra , she was standing in front of the two brother .

" I don't know " Ezra answered instantly as Ethan scoffed and looked at him disgust .

" you don't know " he mumbled under his breath as Ezra looked at him unbelievably .

" what about you ? you don't know where she is either ?" Ethan said sarcastically as he pointed at Sarah , she bit her lip as she encouraged herself .

" actually I do but I'm not going to tell " Sarah answered bravely as Ethan looked at him madly .

" why not ?" Ethan asked angrily as Ezra got frustrated and screamed loudly at him .

" because the poor girl is afraid of you !" he screamed from the top of his lungs as Ethan and Sarah looked at him shocked , it was the first time he's been so furious for a long time .

" for God sake Ethan ! despite everything that has happened between us … I expected a lot more than this from you , I actually believed that you've changed but you're just taking advantage of her "

" you don't know anything !"Ethan yelled back .

"oh yes I do " Ezra said loudly as Ethan took a step towards him angrily , Sarah came and stood between the two brother defensively , not letting them hurting each other physically .

" what bullshits did you tell her !? you brain washed her ! "

" everything " Ezra said softly and calmly as Ethan and Sarah both gasped and looked at him shocked .none of them spoke for minutes as they continued to stare at Ezra .

" son of bitch … " Ethan whispered angrily as he rushed to Ezra to punch him , only stopped by Sarah as she raised her hand in front of him and pushed him back .

" woah ! back off " Sarah said Ethan glared at him and started laughing .

" of course you're in his side ! big sister wants to protect her little brother from their scary brother because Ezra was always there for her ! tell me this Sarah … do you think Ezra will still be protective of his sister when he finds out her dirty secret ?" Sarah swallowed hard as she heard Ethan's words , he cannot possibly bring this up right now , Ezra could never know about her secret , ever !.

Ezra looked at his sister suspiciously before looking back at Ethan again , now wasn't the good time for them to discuss over Sarah .

" get out " Ezra demanded as Ethan looked at him impossibly angry , Ezra walked to the door and opened it for him as he pointed him to walk out .Ethan scoffed , he started walking to the door but only stopped at the front door and glanced at his sibling .

" congratulation Ezra ! you ruined my life , you ruined me … I'll make you pay for that , you're going to pay for that with your blood Ezra Fitz " Ethan said seriously as Ezra smirked and looked at him .

" oh Ethan … I'm not afraid of fighting , I'm not going to let you win this time , I won't give up , I'll get what I want "

" wow I'm so scared ! and what exactly do you want ?" Ethan asked sarcastically with a devil smile in his lips , Ezra took a step towards him so they were standing right face to face .

" I want Aria " Ezra said bravely as Ethan looked at him madly , he tried so hard not to beat him up right this minutes .

" good luck with that " Ethan scoffed as he walked away and slammed the door behind him , Ezra ran a hand through his hair before turning around and looking at Sarah who was so scared .

"Ezra this won't end well at all … " Sarah whispered as Ezra walked up at him , he wrapped his arms around her sister as she looked at him terrified .

" it won't end well for Ethan … not me , I meant what I said , I want Aria and I'm willing to fight for her with everything I have "

_**End of chapter 9 **_

_**Tata! The battle has just began ! what secret is Sarah hiding ? why did Aria go to ? who will win the war ?who will Aria choose?**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing , I meant to put Aria and Ezra's dad's conversation in this chapter too but it would be too long ! so the next chapter is really exclusive ! so I will promise to update the next chapter on Friday or Saturday if I get 15 reviews by then .**_

_**I know it's cruel to update the chapters by basing the fact that how much reviews we receive but reviews inspires the writing and speeds it up and it gives us motive to write ! **_

_**Sorry if it was any mistakes because I didn't have time to preview, and ONE IMPORTANT THING : do you think I should continue to write outside point of view ? or the character's point of view ? please tell me . **_

_**Thank you .Xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**previously :**_

" _Mr. Fitzgerald ?" Aria asked nervously , to make sure he was Ethan's father._

" _I'm … I'm Aria , Ethan's girlfriend " she laughed inside her head as she introduced herself as Ethan's girlfriend , she didn't know what she was to him anymore . she saw the man sighing as he gave her a fake smile ._

" _I need to talk to you " Aria blurted out , hoping he would say yes . he hesitated ._

" _come in " he let her in kindly as he stepped aside , Aria gave him a warm smile before stepping inside the house ._

Sitting on the chair outside the house , Aria glanced at the surrounding around the house , she was sitting by herself in the yard , well practically it was more than just a simple yard , it was a broad ground , included a golf filed and pool . the surrounding amazed her , with the weather in this city , it wasn't such a surprise to have something this pretty , the whole area was planted with grasses and furred trees , tons of flowers .

She was waiting for Ethan's dad or Frank as he said to come out from inside the house , she had told him most of things that she has found out and the things that has happened in the past few days , she didn't mind him judging her , he probably would judge her , she was the woman who was in a relationship with his older son and the she was the girl who almost hooked up with his younger son , when she told him everything she expected him to fight with her or yell at her for ruining the peace between the two brother , the peace that they have been working on for almost two years , he didn't . it was too much for Frank to process , it was too much for anyone , but he handled it pretty well , he didn't blame her , he knew how his sons can be stubborn , he was fully aware of each one's situation but he hasn't said a word about them , he hasn't told her about what completely happened between them and she was willing to know it .

She snapped back of her thoughts as she noticed the middle man coming outside with two mugs of coffee in his hand as he walked towards her , he placed the mugs on the table as he sat across from Aria , she smiled as she looked at him , he didn't seem to be a bad guy , he wasn't like the person who Ethan described to her , well she guessed half of the words Ethan said wasn't true , Frank seemed like a reasonable guy , a guy who cared about his family . sure he made mistakes in the past but he wanted to move on and make it up to his family .

"thanks " Aria said calmly as she grabbed the mug from the table and took a sip of her coffee .

" sure " he smiled as he drank his own coffee and looked around the yard , the wind was blowing around them , Aria shuddered as she felt the cold wind touching her skin .

" so … " Aria started as she got Frank's attention , he looked at her fully knowingly that what she was trying to say as Aria bit her lip .

" Aria … I don't judge you from having an affair with Ezra while Ethan was gone or for anything else that has happened , but I don't think you made the right decision " Frank said as Aria looked down and played with the hem of her shirt .

" so you think I should stay with Ethan ? with knowing the fact that your son raped an innocent girl and I'm _also _a rape victim? And let's not forget that he's been cheating on me repeatedly " Aria hesitated as her sound sounded a bit judgemental , and Frank seemed to noticed that too .

"no I didn't say you should be with Ethan , but I didn't say you should be with Ezra either "

" what's your point ?" Aria asked confusingly as Frank sighed .

" my point is that I don't think that any of my sons are good for you , both of them have their own issues and ups and downs " Aria narrowed her eyes as she swallowed hard .

" well I know about Ethan's ups and downs , why don't you tell me about Ezra's ? at least that way I can finally make a decision "

" Aria I don't –"

" please … I need to know " Aria begged as Frank nodded unwillingly , he took another sip of his coffee as he got up from the chair and put his mug down .

" come on , let's take a walk " Aria nodded as she got up , she crossed her arms and started walking side by side with Frank . finally after amount of time , Frank finally encouraged to speak up .

" none of us really knew why Audrey killed herself until Ezra came back to her mother's place furiously after he saw Audrey's body , Dianne and I were divorced so we didn't live together , and Sarah called me and told me to come there quickly . I remember walking inside the house and witnessed Ezra yelling around as he was crying , neither of us knew why he was so effected by her death , I mean they only started dating for couple of months , nothing was really serious between them , but then when Ethan showed up … Ezra went beyond mad as he told everything , I remember him and Ethan got into a serious fight and hit each other , at first Ethan was in denial , but eventually after amount of time he finally confessed and confirmed Ezra's words and that's where the battle began … " Frank kept walking as Aria listened to every word of his , it must have been a hard time for all of their family members .

" what happened next ?" Aria asked nervously as Frank laughed bitterly .

"Audrey's family arranged an agreement with us that they wouldn't sue Ethan , but in exchange they receive a pile of money –"

" how much ?" Aria interrupted as Franked doubted for answering her .

" one million dollar " Aria looked at him shocked with her mouth wide open as she was trying to process everything .

" and you agreed with it ?" Aria asked unbelievably as Frank nodded ashamedly .she could literally feel the tears in her eyes .

" I thought what Ethan did was unforgivable , I wanted justice for that poor girl but Dianne made a deal with her family without telling me … " he sighed , Aria felt bad . things were didn't seem to go well for Ezra .

"paying the money to Audrey's family stopped them for suing Ethan but it didn't stop Ezra " he took a deep breath as they kept walking aimlessly." After he found about the agreement that her mother arranged , he was so broken , I mean at first his brother betrayed him and then his mother , so he put down the fences and sued Ethan himself –"

" let me guess … Dianne offered Ezra money to stop him from pressing the charges against Ethan … " Aria sighed as Frank looked down , she was right but still she hasn't heard the full story .she wondered herself that why didn't she come to their father at first for finding out the truth . he could tell her everything without playing around .

" she did but Ezra didn't accepted the offer , he cut his contact with Dianne and came to me , I didn't want things to go this far because well whether I want it or not Ethan was my son too , I didn't want to see him in jail but Ezra was beyond damaged so I supported Ezra "

" so Ethan went to jail ?" Aria asked desperately as Franked laughed bitterly and shook his head to no .

"Ezra was so close on winning the case on the court but then all the sudden judge changed his mind and didn't know Ethan as a felon "

" but how ? Ethan couldn't run away from something like this so easily " Aria protested , Frank looked away as he was making his decision whether tell Aria or no .

" I probably shouldn't tell you this but you deserve to know the truth " Aria looked at him confusingly as she waited for him to continue . they changed their direction and started running towards the house .

" after a while I found out that Dianne bribed the judge for changing his decision , Ezra doesn't know about this "

" that's sick " Aria said disgusted as Frank shrugged .

" when I found out it was too late for me to fix it so I tried to keep it quiet , Ezra was already in hell , if he would find out about this , he would probably kill himself " Aria looked at him madly as she sped up her steps .  
" you had no right to keep that away from him –"

" I know I didn't but I had to " Aria shook her head as she bit her inner lip nonstop .

" why ?"

" because you weren't here to see how this changed Ezra … you don't know what happened to him next darling " he excused as Aria looked at him unconvinced , she waited for more explanation .

"after that Ezra cut his contact with everyone , even me … we didn't know where he was or what he was doing until Sarah found him , he was so damaged that I didn't think there would be a chance for us to save him …"

"what was wrong with him ?" Aria questioned as Frank opened the door and let them both inside the building .

" he was depressed , became an alcoholic and he kept drinking nonstop , and he committed self harm … if you've seen him shirtless you probably noticed the scars in his sides "Frank said uncomfortably as Aria thought about it for a second ,she didn't remember anything , the only time she saw him naked was the time they shared the bed and it was quite too dark , she shook her head as Frank sighed .

" the therapist told us that some people gets more calm and forget the pain they feel by hurting themselves physically , it seemed to work for Ezra as well too " he sighed as he headed towards the kitchen , he opened the cabinet and took out his pills from it . he poured himself a glass of water as Aria observed him taking his pills .

" but he looks okay now " Aria reasoned as Frank nodded with a sad smile .

" yeah he's because we got his situation under control , we sent him to a rehab and got him a full time therapist … until he healed completely " Frank explained as Aria nodded but she meant to ask one more question .

" who's we exactly ?" Aria asked unknowingly as Frank shrugged .

" me , Sarah and his friends Hardy and Michael , Dianne wanted to help too but Sarah didn't let her "

" did he sleep around too ?" Aria blurted out suddenly as Frank put his glass in the sink and left it for house keeper to wash .

" only few times according to his words , when he saw no pointing of it he went for alcohol and –"

" I get it " she cut him off , her mind couldn't receive anymore new information , she was so effected by the new information she received about her new lover , she couldn't feel anything but sadness and comfort for him , the poor guy has been through a lot , more than she imagined , she never thought she would pity on him but she did , she wanted to be able to comfort him , to make him feel good , it looked like she made him happy , maybe this was the dark side he was afraid that she would see , he didn't have anything to worry about .

" it's good thing he's fine now … "

" I doubt that " Aria stated as Frank looked at her questioningly , she walked and sat on the comfy couch as she buried her face in her hands .Frank walked to her as he sat next to her .

" if I walk away from him now , he would be broken all over again and I don't want that " her voice cracked as she felt tears running down from her cheeks .

"Aria I haven't been really close to Ethan lately , but I know him and I know Ezra too … both of them are good and bad for you in different ways " Aria looked at him with damp eyes as she nodded .

" it doesn't matter , Ethan and I are over … for good " Aria encouraged to say as Frank nodded slightly yet frightened . " right now I need to choose whether I wanna be with Ezra or be alone … at least for a while but I don't think Ezra understand this "

" he will –"

" but what if he doesn't ? then I lose both of them " Aria snapped back sadly as she wiped away her tears slowly , she was right , she had her point , she and Ethan were done , she couldn't be with him after everything he has done , after all the new information she found out about him . but she didn't think she was ready to start a new relationship after this , she wanted Ezra , she wanted to be with him but she wasn't ready , she wasn't ready to be involve with another man , Ezra was wise , he would understand but Aria couldn't risk it .Ezra was right , she was afraid , afraid of being left alone , afraid of not having someone in her side . she knew if she starts something new with Ezra she would hurt both of them . she needed time , she needed space .

Aria stopped crying as she glanced at her watch , it was sunset , she glanced outside and watched the sky turning red and redder . she got up and walked to the window , clouds were everywhere in the sky as she saw rain drops hitting the window , first it wasn't seeable but then after she saw thunders in the sky she was sure it was raining , it was like sky was feeling bad for her , the sky was crying for her , god she was getting delusional .

Frank walked upstairs , just to make sure all the windows are locked , Aria was staring at the sight outside , she turned around several minutes and looked at the piano across the big living room , she smiled as she slowly made her way towards the instrument and sat on the stool of it , she reached for the keyboard and ran her fingers on each keys of the keyboard , slowly she remembered the song that has been stucking in her mind forever, no one was in the room , she was completely alone as she cleared her throat , getting ready to play after a very very long time

_**I'm not the girl you think that's got it figured out **_

_**But I walk around **_

_**with the head full of doubts **_

_**The cruelest words about me **_

_**come from my own mouth la da de , la da de**_

_**yeah I'm that girl , who wants what I ain't got **_

_**who looks in the mirror , and sees all that I'm not **_

_**wish I could jump off that reckless train of thought **_

_**la da de , la da de **_

_**well it's cruel , cruel world **_

_**for Collie and her golden, home-coming crown**_

_**for Penny's dirty secret getting spread all over the town **_

_**for Hanna and her skinny jeans , so damn scared to eat **_

_**well the DJ haunts the halls **_

_**and the boys they never call**_

_**and I guess we're all the same after all**_

_**nervous girls **_

_**well I'm that girl who gave my heart up**_

_**got close to picture perfect , or at least close enough to watch the pieces scatter **_

_**them pick'em all up **_

_**la da de , la de da **_

_**oh but I still believe in love **_

Aria trailed off as she stopped singing slowly , she looked an unknown spot carelessly as she was lost in her own thoughts , she didn't care anymore , she couldn't believe she still believe in love .

rain drops were hitting the window feverishly as she got back from her thoughts by the sound of clearing his throat , she turned around and surprisingly saw Ezra standing few steps away from her as he was resting his side of body to the column , his hands were crossed as he gave her a weak smile , not by the surprise , Aria returned the smile as she turned her head back .

" that was nice , you have an amazing voice " Ezra said as he approached her , sitting next to her as she kept smiling weakly .

" thanks , I learned how to play when I was fourteen … " Aria said as Ezra nodded quietly , they both sat there in silence as Aria looked down , afraid of meeting his eyes , she was already falling for his blue eyes , according to his father's words , Ezra had his own bad habits too but to Aria he looked perfect , there wasn't a simple thing that she didn't like about him . she wasn't in a place to love him but she knew that she cared about him more than anything right now .

"how did find me ?"Aria started as Ezra took a deep breath before responding .

" um Sarah told me " he answered as Aria nodded simply , she didn't know how long he has been watching her , apparently he saw her playing , maybe he overheard her and his dad's conversation too .he finally got frustrated from this awkward silence as he shifted his body and looked at Aria directly who was avoiding his face , he reached his hand under her chin and made her look at her , he couldn't get enough of her beauty , she attempted so hard to run away from his eyes but eventually she gave in and looked at him , she swallowed hard as their faces were inches away from each other , he wanted to kiss her but he knew it wasn't the right time , he gasped as he prepared himself to finally speak up .

" Aria I get it … what you said " he whispered on her lips as Aria stared at him confused , she didn't know what he meant probably , her eyes were showing confusion , Ezra noticed that too .

" I understand … you need space , you need time to get over all of this , to start something new , and if time is what it takes for me to be with you then I'll wait " Aria bit her lip as she looked at him , she knew it wasn't easy for him to say these words out loud , but it was something that has to be done , she saw sadness and disappointment in his eyes , he tried so hard to cover that up but he failed , he looked away as Aria chewed her lip from inside , she felt his hand pulling away from her chin and slowly made its way to her back and pulled her closely to his , she pressed her forehead against his as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the intimacy , she locked her hands around his neck and she placed small kisses on his cheek repeatedly , he smiled as he felt her soft lips on his skin , he didn't want this feeling to end , he made a vow to himself to get Aria , he wanted her all for himself , game over Ethan, she was all his .

On the other hand , Aria's mind crossed on something else as she pulled back from his face and looked at his heated eyes .

"how about we go back to your apartment ?" Aria suggested as Ezra looked at her confused , moments passed as he finally nodded and got up . they were both so lost in each other's company that none of them seemed to noticed Frank on the stairs , watching them , he finally cleared his throat as they both looked up at him .

" Hi dad " Ezra said as he gave him a warm smile , gladly his dad returned the smile and walked downstairs .

" glad to see you son " Frank said as he gave Ezra a light hug , Aria heard Ezra mumbling "thank you" in his dad's ear as Frank's face lightened up and smiled , he nodded before pulling back .

" I'll wait for you in the car " Ezra said as he turned around and faced Aria .

" okay " she nodded as he started walking to the door , soon enough he was out of sight .Frank sighed pleasantly as he watched his son getting into his car , it was still raining .

" you were right … he did understand " Aria said as she looked at his dad , he nodded firmly as he put his hands in his pockets .

" I hope you made the right choice "

" yeah me too " Aria said quietly as she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse , she walked to Frank as she gave him a friendly hug .

" thanks for everything , I owe you big time " Aria said as Frank chuckled and pulled back .

" you take care " Aria nodded before walking away to the door .

LINE BREAK

Ezra opened the door as he blindly looked for the light switch in the dark and turned on the lights , he let Aria in as he closed the door behind them and locked it , one of the windows was open as Ezra cursed and walked up to it , he closed the window with force to stop the rain from getting into the apartment. He successfully closed it and took off his coat , he walked up to Aria and helped her taking off her jacket , he took her jacket away from her as he walk and hung them . he turned around and looked at Aria who was looking at him directly , she smiled as she walked towards him . both of their clothes and hair were wet from the rain , Ezra felt Aria shaking as he reached for the blanket on the couch and wrapped it around her , she gladly took the offer .

" do you want some coffee ?" Aria smiled but politely turned down the offer.

" no thanks " Ezra nodded as he walked around the apartment a bit nervously . he had no idea why Aria offered them to come to his apartment while they were suppose to give her time .

" do you want anything else ?" Ezra asked politely as he wrapped one arm around her back and she smiled and placed her own hands on his shoulders .

" actually I do … " she looked at him nervously as he waited for her to continue , she took a deep breath before finishing her sentence .

"I … I want you to make love to me " Aria whispered in his ears as Ezra froze.

_**End of chapter 10**_

_**What do you guys think about this chapter ? what would Ezra's answer will be ?did Aria make the right choice? Does she really need space or is she just scared ? **_

_**Thank you guys so much for amazing reviews and inspiration , it means the world to me ,keep reviewing , and don't forget to follow / favorite too .**_

_**As I promised I updated today (Saturday) , so15 – 20 reviews for the next update which probably be on Tuesday or Wednesday ? please please review , it speeds up my writing and tell me what you think of this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading , sorry if there was any mistakes , love you all . Xoxo **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously :**_

" _do you want anything else ?" Ezra asked politely as he wrapped one arm around her back and she smiled and placed her own hands on his shoulders ._

" _actually I do … " she looked at him nervously as he waited for her to continue , she took a deep breath before finishing her sentence ._

"_I … I want you to make love to me " Aria whispered in his ears as Ezra froze._

He looked at her senseless as he struggled with himself , trying to process her statement in his mind , his eyes were locked with hers , anxiousness and nervousness could be seen through her hazel eyes mixed with a slight fear , fear of rejecting . he loosened his arm around her petite frame , she felt the confusion in his eyes as she slowly removed her hands from his shoulder .

" wh-what ?" he asked one more time , make sure he had heard her right.

"you heard me Ezra … " Aria whispered quietly as Ezra ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes , trying to make a decision in seconds , he was afraid , if he made the wrong choice she would never forgive him , he had to pick wise .he took few deep breaths , needing fresh air in his lungs as Aria looked at him more and more worried than ever , she kept dipping her nails in her skin , if she kept going she could hurt herself .

" Aria ... I , I don't know what to say " he sighed as he turned around .

" say yes –"

" I can't " he responded immediately as Aria looked at him hurt , she bit her inner lip as a comfort , Ezra could see the look of hurt and sadness through her face .

" why not ?" She asked desperately as Ezra turned around and looked at her , she looked unbelievably fragile , like a glass that has a chip on it and could break any time , she stared at his eyes with a new round of braveness in her soul . Ezra sighed as he walked towards her , she looked down , playing with the hem of her dress . Ezra encouraged and reached up , he took her hands with his and locked their fingers together , she was still looking down until Ezra reached under her chin and made her looked at him , silent tears were drifting down from her cheek , he cursed himself in his mind as Aria tried to look away , he didn't let her as he cupped her face in his hands .

"Aria , I wanted to make love to you from the second I met you , but I can't"

" of course you can , I'm asking you to " Aria assured him as he shook his head.

Aria placed her hands on top of his hands and brought them down , she looked at him directly in the eyes and saw how worried he was , how nervous , maybe he was right , maybe this wasn't the wisest idea or a right time . as long as she knows she and Ethan weren't officially broken up , but she didn't care about Ethan . she wanted this so badly . and Ezra admitted he want this too , but why was he rejecting her ?.

" Ezra … I've never been sure of something this much in my whole life , I trust you , if you're afraid of hurting me then don't be , I know you won't . I promise " Aria stated as Ezra looked down at their hands , he remained silent for minutes until he found another excuse .

" but what about Ethan ? you guys haven't broken up yet and if he finds out Aria –" she stopped him by placing her index finger on his soft lips , preventing him from finishing his sentence . his heart was speeding up its beating , he could feel the blood in his veins , why was it suddenly so hot in his place ?.

" let's not think about him anymore , he's part of my past now , you're my present " she didn't wait for him to answer her back as she pull apart one of her hands from his hand grabbed the other one tightly , she starting walking towards his bedroom followed by him , he didn't stop her . he wanted to give in so much .this girl was everything to him , he didn't wanna lose him and if sleeping with her is what it takes then he accept it .

They both passed from the hallway as they could both hear the sound of rain drops hitting the flat windows of the apartment , thunders roared occasionally , Aria had to admit that she was scared , not only because of the storm but because of the magic that was about to happen in couple minutes from now , she hated that this night had rain with itself , she loved rain more than anything , there was nothing more amusing for her to sit on the porch and watch the sky raining , but she didn't like storm at all .

Aria swallowed hard as they reached to his bedroom , she turned her head and glanced at Ezra who was looking at her without even blinking , Aria noticed the lust and need behind his eyes , their hands were still holding each others until Aria took the door handle in her other hand and opened it , she led them both in and closed the door a bit behind them .

They were both now standing on the center of the room , none of them broke the eye contact between them , finally Aria made a move and stepped towards him , he looked at her as he was panting , his hands were on his sides and so do Aria's .

" I'm not going to make you do it … we can only do this if we both want to … do you want to ?" Aria whispered desperately as her lips were inches away from Ezra's , her statement went deep inside Ezra's soul ,he reached one hand and cupped the side of her face in his hand , she was biting her inner lip , they took few steps , they were only one more step away from what they both wanted .

" I want to " he whispered as he witnessed Aria's face lighten up , she smiled at him but he wasn't finished " but there's something I need to tell you before this , and I know it may scare you and make you feel uncomfortable but I have to … or else I'm not going to be able to do this " Aria looked at him confused and a bit concerned , what could be so horrible that may scared her ? she didn't know , she looked at him willingly as she waited for him to say what he wanted .after few seconds of Ezra struggling with himself he finally found enough courage to say the words that has been stucking in his mind ever since he saw her playing at his dad's house .

" I love you " Ezra blurted out as Aria looked at him emotionless , she didn't react , not showing any single feeling in her face , she wanted to say the words back but that would be just a lie , she didn't love him at least still but she knew she had deep feelings for him , she cared about him a lot but she wasn't quite sure if she loved him or no .

Ezra gazed at her nervously , he waited for her to freak out and storm out of the apartment quickly , he didn't want her to say the words back , he just wanted her to know that he loves her , for the first time after years he was finally able to say these words out loud again .

They stood still just for minutes , no words needed to be spoken but Aria's sudden action made Ezra really surprise , she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him deep and slow , it took seconds for Ezra to kiss her back but he did , he wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands came up and locked together around his neck , as more they went , the kiss got more heated up , Aria moaned as soon as she felt Ezra's tongue asking for permission , she opened her mouth wider , allowing their tongues to dance together as her hands slowly started unbuttoning his white shirt , he shrugged and led the shirt slid from his shoulders to the ground , he pulled her close again as he made her turn around and slowly unzipping her strapless dress , every inch he unzipped her dress he pressed a soft kiss on her back , eventually her dress fell from her knees as Ezra pulled her close and pressed their bodies together . he brushed her hair away from her shoulder and planted plenty of kisses on her shoulder and collarbone , his hands were standing firmly around her waist as she threw her head back and placed her own hands on his . he bit , nibbled and sucked her sensitive skin , receiving shaky moans with each movement , eventually he gave up on her neck as she turned around and kissed him feverishly , he groaned in her mouth as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth , their tongues battled for dominance as Aria felt the butterflies in her stomach again and again , she felt her knees go weak as Ezra supported her with his own body while his hands roamed all over her back , she had never felt so alive before , her whole body was on fire , no one could take the feeling away from her. Her body tensed up as she heard another loud thunder outside , she pulled back slowly yet terrified as she looked around the room , the lights were poor , the storm could be seen from the window of the room , Ezra looked at her calmly as he pulled her closer , making her relax by kissing her forehead . she sighed as her hands gripped Ezra's shoulder again , he kissed all over her face but her mouth , teasing her slightly , she giggled softly under his touch as she felt his hot breath tickling her neck . she slowly reached forward and started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants , he gasped as he felt her tiny hands grazing his noticeable erection , she finally managed to get him rid of his pants , he wiggled out of them and now they were both standing there just in their underwears .

Aria had no idea when they started walking until the back of her feet hit the bed , this is the part her heart started pounding , she was anxious but she wanted to do this , she wanted to have this before they stay apart for a while , a part of her regretted for deciding to take a break from him after Ethan , she didn't want to stay away from him but she knew it was the right thing to do . she looked up at Ezra one more time before kissing him chastely , after they broke apart Aria stared at him lustfully as she leaned back and sat on the bed , her eyes never leaving his as she grabbed both of his hands and dragged him on the bed , joining her as she slowly lied down on the comfy mattress as Ezra climbed on top of her , they were still looking at each other until Ezra bend down and placed kisses on the mounds of her breasts through her fabric bra , she threw her head back while her hands found their way in his hair , she ran her hands through his dark curly hair as she arched , letting Ezra unclasp her bra and removing it completely , he tossed her bra away aimlessly just like their other clothes . he straddled her small frame as his eyes roamed over her chest , admiring the view , she looked perfect , more reveal than ever to him . she shivered as she saw his gaze on her body , his looks sent vibrates down her spine , she was panting as Ezra's eyes left her stomach and chest and looked at her , she gave him a weak smile before Ezra kissed her one more time , the kiss was slow and passionate , she could see the stars in the dark sky as she moaned .

Feeling a little insecure , Aria bit her lip as she felt Ezra's hands on the hem of her panties , she knew he wouldn't hurt her , she wanted this , she just had to keep reminding herself that Ezra was not going to rape her , there was no need to feel insecure or scared , she took a long deep breath as they looked at each other , Ezra's eyes silently asked for permission as Aria swallowed hard and nodded without any hesitate , he sighed in relief as he leaned down and started kissing her flat stomach , until he reached to the top of her panties , she closed her eyes as her hands gripped the sheets , she knew what was about to happen next , it wasn't like she hasn't been touched ever since she was raped , she never led another guy touch him , she didn't think she needed other guys , if she wanted to be satisfied , she could do it herself , she never let Ethan touch him either , she didn't went down on him several times but she never wanted him to return the favor , only once she let him but she made him stop in the middle as she felt panicked . but there's no need to be panicked now .

Ezra kissed the top of her panties before pulling them down , she groaned as his mouth placed kisses on her mound , her head was moving from side to side , she never felt this way in her life . he kissed his way up to her body as his mouth found hers again , devouring each other as Aria's pants increased when she felt Ezra's fingers teasing her wet opening , she wasn't able to kiss him back anymore as she felt the pleasure in her veins , he got the sign as he kissed her cheeks while his fingers were grazing her thighs .Aria's face was practically begging him as he pushed away her soaked folds and caressed her clit , her hands were above her head , gripping the top of the bed as Ezra kissed her breasts and sucked on them , she cried out in passion as she felt two of his fingers plugging inside her tight core as she moaned , his fingers started moving slowly as she bit her lip in anticipation , occasionally moaning Ezra's name while he smirked proudly . his fingers sped up as her moans turned into soft cries . seconds passed before she screamed loudly as she came undone in his hands , panting over and over , it was like she lost her mind for a second . he pulled back his hand slowly , letting her come down from her high as she closed her eyes , he kissed the corner of her mouth again as she opened her eyes and grinned happily , she kissed him deep without any rush as Ezra moaned , she tasted herself inside his mouth from earlier when Ezra licked every drop of her juice .

Her sharp nails grazed down his abs as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer as she helped him get rid of his boxers , once he was free Aria took a exact look at his hard member , she swallowed hard as she felt her body tensing up , she snapped back of her thoughts as she fearfully wrapped her hands around his member , her hands were shaking as she led him to her wet opening , the thought of him not fitting inside her afraid her , he looked way bigger to be fitted inside her.

she laid her head back again as Ezra laid on top of her , be careful not to put all of his weight on her small body . she looked at him , nodding him one more time as Ezra nodded himself , he took a deep breath before kissing her hard while he pushed himself inside her slowly as Aria whimpered underneath him , he didn't broke the kiss as he groaned when he felt her walls clenching around him , he didn't move , giving her time to adjust his size , she was so unexpectedly tight , as he pressed his forehead with hers , he felt a single tear slipping from Aria's eyes as she bit her lip .

"are you okay ?" Ezra panted against her lips as Aria struggled and opened her eyes , she nodded as managed to give him a weak smile .

" I'm beyond okay " she whispered as she let him kiss her hard , after her phrase he starting moving inside her not too fast , but slow and steady , savoring the feeling of being connected this close , none of them wanted this feeling to end , Aria moaned over and over as she threw her head back in pleasure as Ezra moved inside her , he planted small kisses all over her skin as she placed her hands on his shoulder , dipping her nails deep in his skin as he hissed in pain yet pleasure , he buried his face to the crock of her neck , feeling her pulse spot beating fast , she wrapped her legs around his lower back , pulling him closer and allowing him deeper inside her , she cried out as he hit all the right spot .

Ezra sped up his thrusts as he felt Aria's walls clench around her , approaching to her orgasm , they both started moving in sync as Aria's hips met his thrusts , she bit on his shoulder , avoiding her screams although she knew no one could hear them through this heavy storm , she was getting more high and high every second as she let go and started screaming , Ezra had to admit she was a screamer but it was definitely a turn on for him , he picked up speed again until Aria yelled out his name before coming unbelievably hard , her juices around him caused him to let go and came deep inside her womb as he chanted her name in her ear , his face was still buried in her neck as he didn't pull back and let himself inside her . they both were breathing heavily as they were coming down from their high .

Aria's chest was rising and falling as Ezra was still collapsing on top of her , she found enough power to reach her hand and ran it through Ezra's hair , smiling as she thought about what they just did , she was never going to regret this , this was one of the most beautiful thing in the world , she didn't know why she resisted so much for not letting this happen sooner , she guessed she was just scared of getting hurt again .she didn't feel much pain because she already lost her virginity but at first she was a bit hurt by his size but it wasn't a problem once he started moving .

Several minutes passed until Ezra found his power again and slowly pulled back from , Aria whimpered from the cut of contact as Ezra turned in his side and laid down next to her in his side , he looked at her as he placed his arm around her waist , she smiled as she turned on her side so now she was facing him directly , he gave her a boyish smile as he reached his hand and started stroking her silky hair , she placed her hand on his cheek as she bent forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and stared at his blue eyes , both of their eyes were shining as Aria chuckled softly .

" thank you " she whispered against her lips as Ezra returned her smiled and pulled her closer , he kissed the top of her head and sighed .

" anything for you " he whispered in her ear as he kissed her earlobe lightly , she turned around so her back was pressed against his chest , he wrapped both of his arms around her and placed them on her stomach . she closed her eyes , falling asleep immediately , exhaustion took all over her body , seconds later Ezra could hear Aria snoring softly in her sleep as he chuckled quietly .

he nuzzled his face in her hair but then he remembered the most important thing of the night , they were too busy devouring each other that he forgot to put on a condom . he cursed in his mind as he thought about his bad choice , what if she gets pregnant ? how come this didn't came up in his mind when they were having sex ? that way he could stop himself from coming inside her , deep inside her !. he needed to tell her , she deserved to know , she probably didn't notice this detail , right now she seemed deep in her dreams as she smiled in her sleep . Ezra sighed as he kissed her cheek lightly .

he snapped back from his thoughts , he was too tired to think of this right now , they could talk about it tomorrow , it's been a really long day for him but it was surreal , he still couldn't believe he and Aria slept together . he closed his eyes slowly before falling asleep instantly .

LINE BREAK

Ethan gave up calling Aria's phone , he hasn't heard from her since last night , he needed to talk to her , he needed to earn her back , he was nothing without her , she meant more than it seemed to him , he did love her which is why he can't let Ezra win her . he had to stop Ezra in every way her can , he wanted to make his life miserable so he beg him , he didn't care anymore . he just couldn't stand the idea of Aria not being with her .

He finally stopped calling Aria's number , the storm was getting worse and worse . Ethan knew how much Aria hates storms , he was afraid that she would be homeless , she wasn't familiar with LA . he needed to find her but she didn't seem like she wanted to be found . he really did screw up everything with her last night . he didn't mean to hurt her . he was just so frustrated with her thought that he didn't love her .

After thinking for hours he finally found the right way to get Ezra away from Aria , he knew Ezra couldn't resist in front of the very person he knew . he smirked himself as he searched through his contacts , finally finding the number he was looking for . it was pretty late but he didn't care . he needed to talk to her .

He dialed the number immediately , waiting for her to answer , after a few seconds she eventually picked up with a tired voice .

" hello ?" she answered tiredly as Ethan sighed .

" Amanda ?" Ethan asked . just to make sure he had dialed the right number , he hasn't called her for a long time , the last time they contacted with each other it was about six months ago , when he found out about Aria being a rape victim .

" yes , who's this ?" she asked curiously .

" it's me , Ethan " Ethan announced as he could hear Amanda chuckling behind the phone .

" Ethan ! it's been a while … why are you calling now ? an urgent need ?" she teased as Ethan laughed lightly at her comment , remembering the good times he and Amanda spent together in bed when he needed her !.

" actually I need your help with something "

" I'm listening … " she assured him as he responded .

" it's about Ezra , do you still want him ?" he asked her as he waited for her answer , it took seconds for her to respond .

" I do , but considering his history with my sister … I don't think that ever happens –"

" I can make it happen , just say you will help me ?" he begged as Amanda sighed .

" why do you care about him all the sudden ? after what you did to him " Amanda commented as Ethan ran a hand through his hair .

" I'm not helping him … he's taking someone away from me and I have to stop him "

" who ? one of your dumb girlfriends ?" Amanda said sarcastically as Ethan tried so hard not to yell at her , she had no right to call Aria dumb .

" Amanda … please , I promise you he won't reject you , I mean why would he ? you're Audrey's twin , you guys are practically the same –"

" we weren't the same , I'm smarter than she was " Amanda said seriously as Ethan sighed .

" fine , as much as I hate helping you but I want Ezra so badly so … I'm in " Ethan's face cheered up as he grinned .

Ethan was about to win Ezra , there was no way he would resist in front of Amanda , she was Audrey's twin , they were the same person , Ezra was about to go down and that is not Ethan's only plan , he still needed Ezra to pay . like he said , Ezra was going to pay with his blood .

_**End of chapter 11**_

_**So Audrey's twin ? Amanda ? Ezra and Aria sleeping together ? what do you guys think ? am I in a right track ?what will happen next ?**_

_**Thank you guys so so much for reviewing , you guys are the best . keep reviewing and tell me how you feel about this chapter . **_

_**I'm sorry for the lack of updates , I've been really busy .**_

_**So I probably update on Monday or Tuesday , 15- 20 reviews ? thank you so much .**_

_**Sorry if there was any mistakes .**_

_**I hope you enjoy , Xoxo **_


End file.
